The Unseen Evil
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mayor McDaniels has been captured by Mabus' henchmen who had implanted their leader's lifeforce into her body which now she is his human host and begins to suffers terribly from the possession & resisting him too. But Mabus has something special planned for her and BarBrady. Can the boys save the town, world and the mayor from terrible fates that wait for them all by the aliens


Now the second half which it is getting more interesting in this part Mayor McDaniels has gone over to the dark side and secretly became the epitome of all evil with the alien antichrist Mabus who has clearly taken over her mind and body which he is using her as a human host who is secretly masterminding his invasion plans on earth for his armies to destroy all of humanity and taking on her personality to move around unseen which this makes her much eviler then before that she is seen as an struck up bitch that we all know her for while the city council is currently blinded by their own ego trip unknown their leader has became pure evil and plotting for world domination ..Will the boys save the town and the world from certain death and enslavement plus maybe possible frees Mayor McDaniels from Mabus's control before it is too late Find out!

Warning: This south Park fanfiction crossover with the cult hit SYFY's First Wave contains bad language, violence and an implied intimate scene which it after the fact it is intended for Mature Reading South Park is owned by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central and First Wave owned by Chris B, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola and SYFY Channel Hopes you enjoy it Rated T

Unseen Evil: The Demon Imposter (pt two)

One black starry night has fallen over the town of South Park, Colorado a very nasty battle is brewing in the air at South Park City Hall. Mayor McDaniels is very angry and crushed by her own most loyal trustworthy aide Johnson and a large cabal of city council right now. After she found out from a source in the council that they had gone ahead to passed a bill measurement to allow a very mysterious science research group called The Vanguard Science Research Group who show up out of nowhere one day. And by controlling children psyche and behavior patterns were made promised to the city council to help to control their children's rebellious behavior by implanting microchips into their brains to control them like zombies. But She knows something very fishy is up with this group is giving her red flag warnings to do not sign this bill into law that something very bad is coming to South Park very soon.  
She was filed with hurt, misery and rage at this moment as she pace back and forth in the middle of her office then all sudden she stopped in her tracks hearing heavy footsteps and talking coming to the hallway then the door knob begin to move and the door has swung open to revealed Johnson with a tan office folder that contained the bill inside it and the proud bill supporting councilors was there too.  
Johnson: Mayor here is the Vanguard Group bill for you to sign into law. (Everyone in the room waiting for her to signed it into law to make its official for The Vanguard Group but she has other plans for them which she has snapped on the very prideful council with her full bent fury big time at that very moment.)  
Mayor McDaniels : (in a very angry tone voice)I'm not signing that inhumane bill into law so I'm vetoed it people and take it out of my sight right now.(threw it back at Johnson's chest area)  
Johnson: Whoa what the hell had gotten into you all sudden your mayoress! (Look very confused in the face while looking at his own very pissed off boss who went into a full blown bitch fit at the moment)  
Mayor McDaniels: Because you fucking idiots gone behind my goddamned back to passed that bill. That is why I'm very pissed off with you all right now! (Had a very angry glare in her face at that moment) And your people did not think about the bad judgments that will come this way after it becomes official will the affect the population growth on this town 's lifeline if people sees it as a threat to their children will move out of here. (She angrily lumped into her brown leather executive chair clearly look at them in rage that set in her beautiful hazel blue eyes right now.)

Skeeter: Why you along with Mrs. Testaburger and Mr. Stoker are having an all hate campaign against the Vanguard Group's promise to save our children's future your honor.  
Mayor McDaniels: You fucking people are a brunch of blind fools I ever seen in my whole god damned life. (Rolling her eyes at this whole three ring circus act had decided to leave for the night to head home.) I had an enough with you dumbasses for the day I going home right now.  
Mr. Mackey: You can't do this to us you evil bitch mmmkay. (Watched her grabbed all of her stuff likes her jacket and big black leather bag which she began to leave the room but Randy and Skeeter blocked her off from the door to leave the building for the night.)  
Mr. Valmer: You are not fucking leaving this building at all until you signed the bill into law mayor.  
Linda: Please mayor listens to us or you will greatly regret be wise about it your honor! Don't makes we putted out a very nasty ad campaign against you and that's lovely veto of yours to break you down to make you sign it.  
Mayor McDaniels: Well Linda I not scared of you idiots, get out of my way now Randy and Skeeter. (She pushed them out of her way to get out of the room at that moment.)  
Gerald: What the hell gotten into them lately which those three are on edge over this bill. (But They follow her downstairs trying to stopped her from leaving the building at that moment that not knowing a group of gua acolytes and the guahead's personal empiricist was waiting for her in the lobby which they tied the on duty guards up to not stop their plan into motion .)  
Mayor McDaniels: Just stay out of my sight right now you fucking assholes that I will fire you Johnson which I in that mood right now!  
Randy: Please mayor stop and listen to us about this bill and its good intentions for the town's youth  
Mayor McDaniels: There is nothing good to discuss about this bill at all you traitors I hopes that you all are happy with this bill it greatly costly a friendship and alliance from me at this point of time.  
Johnson: Oh Come on Mayor you are just being a fucking bitch right now. (Which she stopped all sudden in her tacks on the stairs with the acolytes having their guns draw that they came for her that the empiricist came there to capture her under his master's orders and planned to make her to serve as Mabus's human husk but there is a great risk for her as well too because the other potential hosts had died during his transfers into their bodies)  
Empiricist: At last we meet in person your honorable Martha Janice McDaniels, The very stubborn and Feisty mayor of South Park, Colorado and the resistance group The Raven Nation number 2 I've been waiting for this day to come that lord Mabus wants a private audience with you in person  
Mayor McDaniels: Well I'm declined my invitation to the guahead I'm rather shoot you in the fucking head instead you outer space fucker. (Which at that very moment that is when she has brought her pistol out ready to defend herself at all cost.)  
Empiricist: I'll give you two choices come with us in a peaceful way or we will take you away by force my honor chooses it very wisely it will serve you in the long run.  
Mayor McDaniels: How about choice number 3 that I'm going to kick you're fucking alien asses back to outer space instead. (Still on the stairwell edge with her pistol still in her hand which the council back away in fear which the aliens caught her off guard that is when they got her down on knees on the floor.)Son of bitches come back here to help me to get away from these people now well fuck you then!  
Empiricist: Hold her in place so I can drug her with this strong Sedation drug. (They grabbed a hold of her which she tried to fight them off and pull her circular gold pin off from her blouse where he struck a amber colored liquid filled syringe into the right side of her neck deep within seconds she passed out cold at that moment they carry the drugged mayor to large black car's trunk and placed her in there as they closed the door then left.)  
Head empiricist: Thank you South Park City council for easily giving your mayor to us without a fight  
All councilors looked very shocked when heard the news) WWWHHHAAATTTT!  
Johnson: Hey let her fucking go right now god damn it that we are not done with her yet. (They left there in a great hurry)  
Mr. Mackey: We need to call police on this matter; we need Mayor McDaniels kept alive for that bill to be signed into law m'kay.  
Capt. Hoffman: You fucking assholes let the bad guys take her while you idiots stand there like a bunch of trees I hope nothing bad will happen to her at all.  
Outside of the town limits a lone South Park Police Officer has pulled the fleeing car over for speeding unknown to him that they have his head boss locked away in the car 's trunk at that moment. His squad car sirens has brought her out of lalaland which she begin to pound on the trunk door which it caught the officer 's attention that she can't screamed because they had gagged her with a metal mouth guard. Then one of the alien shot him with their brand of the pistol in the head killing him instantly. They open the trunk door to drug her again that is when she looks very broken that moment with that strong sedation drug in her bloodstream again she passed out.  
Empiricist: We must transport this potential feisty host to the safety of the bunker in a much protected matter like a fragile glass acolytes.(That is when they shutted the trunk door on the heavily sedated mayor and forgot about the still rolling police dash cam working inside the car)  
Back at South Park City hall the parking lot the whole police dept. and townsfolk gathered there to form search parties to look for the missing mayor .Then Chief BarBrady arrived on the scene that he is really worried about his very secret missing wife at that very moment which he is very unaware about the fight she had with the council up just before her kidnapping taken place.  
Sgt. Yates: Sir she putted up a one hell out of a fight before they drugged her with a strong sedation drug. (Show the worrisome police chief a sliver chrome costumed pistol in a clear baggie then he show him another that held an empty syringe with a bloodied tip then Det. Harris found her gold circular pin that she wears daily laying by the lobby's desk and handled it to the chief among with her bag.  
Det. Harris: (look up and saw a horde of councilors following behind Johnson like a mother goose coming toward them at that moment) Oh boy we are in trouble with The Vanguard Group 's fan base are heading this way at ten 'o clock Sir.(Johnson look like he is on an ego and power trip right now. Which the chief was not in the mood for his odd demanding behavior and it is about to make him snap on him at any moment that the chief silently blames them for this crime right now)  
Johnson: BarBrady I need to talk to you right now about Mayor McDaniels's foolish behavior to veto that bill (under his breath when he address the mayor's very secret husband in a cold way that the chief was not pleased with his wife 's aide behavior right now.)  
Sgt. Yates: Sir what are you thinking to do right now. (Looking very funny at the angry showdown with the two top city officials about to explode like a volcano)  
Johnson: Well you are going to say you fucking dumb ass (Insult him big time)  
BarBrady : Johnson what is it you want that you seen that I'm super busy right now to organized a massive search for her which you are forgetting about right now Geez Whiz !(Just giving his wife's top aide a very nasty dirty old look at that moment)  
Johnson: Do not back talk me like that ever again you fucking bumbling oaf! (All sudden the chief snapped on the power tripping aide whom he threw him on the hood of his squad car)  
BarBrady: You fucking son of bitch you are the reason in the first place she got kidnapped that you son of bitches let them take her to somewhere of what terrible place that we can imagine.  
Johnson: Jesus Christ BarBrady you are choking me please stop. (Who was Gasping for air while he throttled his throat, Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris to have dragged their enraged chief off of the gasping aide?)  
BarBrady: You both better keep him and that goddamned council away from me for the rest of the night Louis and Mitch!  
Both of Yates and Harris: Yes sir! (At the same time they know that he is very mad right now which another officer radio in to tell them that they have a officer on scene dead)(Yates)Jesus Christ this night is getting crazier at each passing moment.(All sudden another officer handled a note to Harris which it reads they has the kidnappers on tape and killing the on duty cop along with the tied up mayor in their gasp)  
Harris: Chief and sergeant we got an lead on Mayor McDaniels' kidnapping right now !  
Cut to a high secured underground bunker deep inside the guahead's private chambers that is when the mayor came to and found herself strapped on a steel lighted surgical table the empiricist was at the computer looking at her body and DNA data right now. Where a small group of Gua onlookers dressed in the blackest stylish garments waiting for Mabus is finally taking a human host at last  
Mayor McDaniels: Let me fucking go you alien scum bags I do not want to be his host! (Then a heavy gray hood robed figure emerged from the large misty incubation chamber unit and came very close to her body which he is giving her the creeps at that moment saw the massive deterioration process is done on his ordinary clone husk body.)  
Mabus: Cross the abyss between the two worlds come to me it only takes your word tell me that you'll walk with the Gua Martha It only takes your word let me inside into your mind feel my power don't fight anymore you want my power inside you. Joined me as one being (putted his decomposing hand on her soft wrinkle free forehead to transfer his essence into her body and mind to use as a host)  
Mayor McDaniels: Get the hell out of my head Mabus now!(She begins to break down that she slowly let him into her own mind and body at that moment)  
Empiricist: My lord you must be very careful with this one that will help us destroy the resistance for good (which she begin to jerk around on the table and was clawing at the table also her eyes were going up into her eye sockets at that very moment.)  
The ruined old husk of Mabus became still and lifeless while the empiricist was standing there which he began to panic.) Mabus please answer me! (She opened her eyes up they were gleaming bright yellow and move off the table very quickly like a cat to a dark corner of the room that she unlock the straps that bonds her mentally.)  
Gua woman one: Where is the vessel at right now (but they heard evil laughing coming from the darkness where the mayor stepped forth with her eyes gleamed evil yellow and blood begins to ooze down from her nose at that very second that Mabus has gotten his flesh at last)  
Mayor McDaniels/ Mabus: I'm over here! (Standing there with a very bad bloody nose which she wiped the blood off from her nose with her hand; a very bitter smile has formed on her ruby red lips at that moment.)  
Empiricist: Mabus is that really you in that filthy human cage. (Look very fishy at her that he is not sure that she is really is his lord or pretends to be him to get out to escapes from the bunker)  
Mabus 's old tone voice came from her mouth) in the flesh at last my loyalist (looking at her spilled blood on her own hand at that moment then she gone to sit down on the table while the empiricist run battery of tests on her . The real McDaniels has buried herself deep inside her own mind along with her every deeds, thoughts, secrets and memories behind a strong mental wall to keep him out from taking complete control or getting any of her secrets and memories)  
Tobias aka Walter Maxwell in his all black suit and neatly comb curly pepper and salt hair was telling the gua plans for South Park to Mabus: My lord our plans are going as You had foresaw planned that her council has begins to turn on your host in your visions.  
Mabus: Good continue to cover our true intentions up under the south park city council and its people' s noses with your web of lies that they are super foolish to fall for it while I work disguised as her to get the town under our control without any notice from the local human's eyes Tobias.  
Tobias: But my lord it is subject 117 and The Raven Nation poses the greater threat to our plans because your host's alliance with them will draw them out of their hiding.  
Mabus; No fear I will keep those humans out of this town without them tainting our plans Tobias.  
Empiricist: Mabus your consciousness has became successful been transferred into a living human host and there is minimal damage is done to Mayor McDaniels'mental psyche & overall health. How you feel right now .( with a containment levels device for gua conciseness in the right energy levels to see that Mabus and her energy levels at sable level within her body)  
Mabus: (Putted her hand on her forehead feeling her fighting him from within) What you think that I'm inside a human body and I feel like I swimming through mud .There is another thing Mayor McDaniels is in here too as well she putted a strong mental wall up to keep me from accessing her thoughts and memories but soon those walls will fall down.  
Empiricist: (With plasma filled syringe to inject it into her bloodstream to slow the deterioration down.) You must be very careful that you are inside a living human body that you can't re heal it like our husks can. which I injecting you with this plasma treatment to help slow the possible deterioration down from physical forming on her body .You must return here daily for medical checkups and plasma treatments will expend her body's life longer and usefulness as a host up to four months If possible to last Mabus.  
Mabus: Don't worry I will keep her in good shape, I have plans for her while I living inside her body to carry my wicked plans against this town her body will last to help me on my evil quest to ruled this planet my dear guardian. (Smiled bitterly)  
A few hours later in the deep dark Colorado woods a search party led by BarBrady himself. All sudden they stopped in their tracks hearing crunching snow and breaking branches coming from the woods. And they pointed their flashlight beams at that direction which a tired and tattered Mayor McDaniels emerged from the darkness shielding her eyes from the bright lights which it hurting her eyes at that moment.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Will you turn those goddamned flashlights off now you idiots it is hurting my eyes right now for god's sake! (In a hissing tone voice and they all quickly turned their flashlights off.)  
Jimbo: We are sorry mayor we thought you were a bear at first but your screams gave you away.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: I'm sorry for yelling at you all but the last few hours I was locked away in a very pitch black car trunk. I'm very tired from running through the deep woods from my captors and I just want go home to straight bed now! (Lied about what really has happened to her earlier along with Mabus residing inside her now.)  
BarBrady: Okay People the search is officially off let's called it a day the eagle had been found. You all go home now (He calls over the police radio to call the search off to the other search groups in the other areas.)  
Everyone went out onto a heavy snowcapped edge of the woods that overlooked the whole South Park area and that moment she stared forwards which her eyes gleamed bright yellow again then the coloring quickly faded away back to hers that she has the same wicked smile formed on her lips again that is quite pleased that they all fooled by his fake attempt as her for the first time.  
The very next morning at the mayor's mansion in the master bedroom she awoke up to discovered a blood stain on her pillow from her nose .It's clear sign that Mabus is slowly settling into his brand new host body. She hides the pillow behind another in her spot so her husband can't see it at all. He was getting for work at the police station right now. Plus he is in a very ornery with the whole problem that the city council that brought onto her which their ego trip almost costs her life which he does now know that his own wife has became the devil incarnate herself now.  
BarBrady: Martha I'm heading for work right now and your car is in the driveway well I 'm going to put it in the garage. You are thinking about lying low for awhile from the public's eyes right now.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: I don't want being bothered about that goddamned inhuman bill that started the whole mess in the first place George. I'm very confused with them right now that they all on a huge power trip and The Vanguard Group tell them to go up against me! Like something else emerged from them that their true greedy and power hungry selves had come out of the closet at last.  
BarBrady: I 'm think you should stay home and out of the public's eye for the day to rest you had a very dramatic evening last night I don't want you getting stressed over the idiots right now.  
Mayor McDaniels/ Mabus: maybe you are right George I'm should lay low until this stupid matter blow over that I can't being around them those stupid idiots at all right now.,  
BarBrady: Martha is you okay you don't look good at all right now. (Saw her putted her hand to her forehead to control the pain within her at the moment)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: No George I just got a very bad headache right now that is all (feeling Mabus' jabs at her strong mental wall that she putted up to stopped him is beginning to slowly crack. )  
BarBrady: Okay Martha I leaving for the police station right now see you later (kissed her on her cheek after he left Mabus has show his ugly face within which she is fighting for control.)  
Mabus: I have many plans for you Martha in these many days but I have something very special planned for you and your husband very soon.  
Mayor McDaniels: Get out of my fucking head I will not help you any way Mabus that I will fight you at any cost.  
Mabus: You will not help me at all I just needed your flesh to do in Martha.  
Out on one of the city streets BarBrady was in his patrol car right now drinking a cup of hot coffee until his cell phone started to ring at that moment. It was Johnson to yell at him about Mayor McDaniels' whereabouts right now.  
BarBrady: Johnson why you just dropped that damned bill that you know Martha will not signed it at all because it involving kids in a bad way .Oh whatever asshole why you go screw yourself then! (Hang up on him)  
Johnson: Why you god damned suck up son of bitch! (After hearing the unfavorable phone call being dropped all sudden)  
Later on that day at city hall in the mayor's office she sneaked in there and locked the door behind her and there is another thing changed her whole office attire: a knee length black blazer jacket and black pants. Along with a charcoal gray button up blouse under it .Plus under her jacket's neck collar a long black lacy scarf with black beads sewed in as flowers. And she was very ornery and nasty toward anyone right now that Mabus is slowly affecting her personality on her right now which it is very painful experience to be in. There is one thing that she likes about Mabus's powers is his mind reading powers which she can read the idiots minds when they come to bug her about that goddamned bill again that she will ready for them. She is wearing deep black eyeliner to darken her rage in her eyes as well too.  
Not long after she went into her office someone in her office staff has tipped the city council off while she is standing in front of her desk reading her mail. All sudden her intercom crackles to life at that moment.  
Johnson: We know you are in there Mayor so you better fucking let us into your office and listens to us you are a fool to this matter for blocking the developing our children's future to get them into good colleges across the country someday.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus (Sighs with disbelief) Well Johnson there is nothing to discuss about any more with your people. So leave me the fuck alone you assholes. I am not backing down from my veto at all so get it into our heads. And I want to thank you all for letting me getting kidnapped last night too"

Johnson: But Ma -" (she turned her intercom off on him at that moment to not listen their rants any more)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: What a brunch of jackasses that I ever seen in my whole life.  
Outside of her office in the hallway the scheming group wants to break her door down to challenge the very angry mayor who is like pissed off rattlesnake who really to strike out at anyone.)  
Johnson: that fucking evil bitch is really starting to piss me off right now.  
Linda: Johnson just cools down in time for a while we will come back here later to deal with her oh never mind here she comes!  
Then the door open they saw a very dark clothed Mayor emerged from her office and they were completely shocked when they saw her dressed in the rich dark colors raiment.  
Gerald: Mayor Geez you look very different today and why you are wearing dark colors right now. What are you doing channeling your inner wicked witch of the west right now.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus :( Under her eyes that were fainted black bags begins to appear) because I fucking feel like wearing dark colors so shut the fuck up you dumb fucking asshole. (Who has her empty black/ orange Princeton Univ Alum Coffee mug in her hand?)  
Skeeter: MMMEEEOOOWWW (Making cat hissing and claw movements at her who has a very vicious look formed on her face while looking at them all at that very moment. All sudden Skeeter got a bloody nose from Mabus probing his psyche to strike out to punishes him for his insult against his host) what the hell why is my nose is bleeding all sudden for.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: (in a very snickering voice) you people are getting on my last goddamned nerve right now and you are thinking that I breaking I not and won't be backing down on my veto so get over it right now! (That very second she grabbed her hot coffee went back into her office which she slammed the door hard behind her they came running after her but the door was clearly locked on them all.  
Mr. Valmer: Boy someone woke up on that goddamned bed today again lady and gentlemen. (Looking at the other councilors with a very funny look on his face)  
They were heavily pounding on the office door while she stands by the other side of the door that is shaking her head with great disbelief and embarrassment.  
Mabus: What a brunch of human fools it was all a set up so I can take your mayor as my host that is all (laughing evilly very softly and spoke in a low hissing whisper voice so they can't hear)  
Randy :( On the other side of the door) Mayor you better opens the goddamned door right now or we are going to break it down to get in there.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: No I'm not opening the door at all for you assholes so you all get fuck all I care.  
All sudden the angry mob of councilors turned around to look saw their kids standing there with Wendy Testaburger, the mayor's nephew Dylan the red floppy hair Goth kid and Eric Cartman who were completely shocked at this scene of childish whining of their own parents are acting right now.  
Butters: Mom what darnation are you doing to the mayor's door. (The kids looking very shocked at them)  
Linda: Butters we are having a disagreement with the mayor that is all. (Trying to lied)  
Cartman: Like hell you all think we are that fucking stupid that we will fall for it!  
Stan: Dad why you wanting to passed a cruel bill to make us into a mindless zombie slaves for.  
Randy: Stanley we want you all to succeed to do great things like going the best colleges in the someday.  
Kenny (talking through his hood) you fucking son of bitches you all lying to our faces I can tell right now.  
Skeeter: What did that kid say I can't understand what he saying through that hood?  
Gerald: Kyle and your friends should leave now or you will be grounded for the rest of this month.  
Kyle: No we are not leaving here until you all listens to us dad I don't know you anymore at all.  
Dylan (Flicking his long red/black dyed bangs out of his eyes) Guys they all are high on a power trip right now.  
Johnson: Oh look everybody we had gotten ourselves another McDaniels Fucking bitching at us now.  
Wendy: What the hell is wrong with you people right now! (Which she looked very shocked in her face.)  
All sudden a couple of city hall security guards arrived on scene to escort the kids out of the building at that moment.  
Johnson: Guards escort these fucking trouble making brats off the building grounds right now.  
Cartman: You son of bitches let us go right now! (Yelled out in a loud piercing shriek that brought the mayor out of her own office looking very mad at that moment)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Guards let those kids go right now that is an direct order from me (in very angry tone voice and the guards quickly let go of the kids whom they run into her office at that moment) You all Make me sick right now! (Which she gave a very dark glare and gritted her teeth at the council)  
Inside her office the kids were wildly panting when she came from the now locked door looking very grim in the face with that black eyeliner circled around her eyes right now like a black metal singer.  
Dylan: Aunt Mary you are bleeding from your nose right now (saw the blood staring to ooze down from her nose unaware of that she was possessed by an alien menace at that very moment)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: What I'm bleeding this stress is wearing me out kids! (Putted one of fingers up to her nose to see the crimson red blood droplets)Dylan gives me a tissue please! (He quickly handled a tissue from the small table while she seated herself with tissue by her nose at the moment.)  
Dylan: You don't look good at all Aunt Mary right now and what those kidnappers did to you. (He Flicks his bangs out of his eyes.)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Because I'm really just fucking stressed out over this embarrassing matter right now kids. Don't worry about it at all Dylan. (Lying about her own possession to her own nephew)  
Wendy: Madam Mayor we can help you to stop this bill becoming law, we can organize all of the kids of South Park to march on the town square to protest the council's wrongful actions in a peaceful matter.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Kids maybe you are right on this march I will allow you to protest in secret which it is between us.  
Stan: Thank you Mayor for letting us speaks to you on this matter at the very short notice!  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Kids I going home that I have a bad migraine coming on right now (grabbed her coat and bag) your uncle was right I should not come here at all today Dylan.  
Dylan: Guys I thinks something is very wrong with her right now that I can sensed it. (After she walks out of her office)  
Stan: Dude she look like fucking hell right now. (Look very concerned about her health)  
Dylan: That She starting to look like that way since last night when she was found in the woods.  
Later on that night at the Marsh household downstairs in living room Randy was yelling at Stan in front of Sharon and Shelley at that moment.  
Randy: Stan how dare you to embarrass me like that way in the front of the council.  
Sharon: Randall Steven and Stanley Parker Marsh what the hell is going with you two right now!  
Randy: Nothing to worry about it at all Sharon. (Stan was giving a clear dirty look at his own father.)  
Stan: Yeah dad why you lied more to mom about the truth of The Vanguard Group. (Went upstairs to his room)  
Sharon: Stanley comes back now oh we are going to talk about the Vanguard Bill Randy. (In mad voice and went up to see Stan in his own bedroom.)  
Early in the morning predawn hours in underground tunnel system that dotted under the streets of South Park and houses the town emergency command center at the high secured entrance which it is guarded by an on duty guard who is sitting at a desk reading a issue of Playboy .Upstairs in city hall lobby at the security desk the camera and security system has failed very mysterious all sudden that the guard was all alone and is being stalked by something evil unseen right now.  
Guard one: Capt. There is very something wrong with the camera and security system like it is locking up right now. Also the telephone, walkie talkies and internet service panel is also down too sir I can't get it back up at all.  
In the tunnel system Officer Thomas quickly noticed a shadowy figure walking toward him which he grabbed his pistol from the desk to protect self at the very moment that he is on his own.  
Officer Thomas: Who are you I telling you I'm armed right now (under a dim light it was Mayor McDaniels step out of the darkness dressed in a short sexy and revealing red Chinese dress and a pair of black high heeled shoes with a black long trench coat at the moment as she stepped before him .)  
Mabus: Officer Thomas you almost shot me if I haven't showed myself under the light at that moment.  
Officer Thomas: MMMAAAYYYOOORRR MMMCCCDDDAAANNNIIIEELLLSSS is that really you? (Look very confused right now when he hasn't seen her dressed like that before he known she always dressed tone down fashion for long time why now she started.)  
Mabus: What is the problem you don't like my new clothes at all officer. Will you Do a great favor for me let me into the emergency command center please?  
Officer Thomas: My honor I will let you in but I can't because by your orders, Do not let anybody in including you too unless it's very bad emergency and the other thing why you are acting very funny and dressed like a evil temptress right now this is not you at all.  
Mabus: Well I change my orders for the command center's admittance rules Officer Thomas well do it now idiot or I'm will fired your ass right now (the guard does not know he is dealing with the true evil alien menace is using her body as a host who taken on her personality to fake as her to move around unseen very easily.)  
Officer Thomas: But I'm not opening the door up for you that is your orders (worry about her odd behavior and he kept a very close eye on her who is about turn on him at any moment with the furious look on her face )  
Mabus: Are you questioning my authority right now Officer Thomas. (He saw her eyes glow yellow bright and the beast within her is about to come out)  
Officer Thomas: You are not Mayor McDaniels who the hell are you? (Pointed his pistol at her who is grinning evilly and laughing under her breath at him)  
Mabus: I 'm your mayor you fucking idiot, what the hell is fucking matter with you all sudden?  
Officer Thomas: No you are not her who the hell is you and what you did do with the real McDaniels (that is when she came up with a hard right upper hook to his face! Which it sent him to land onto the floor and knock his cap off from his head that she crawls over his stunned body to pinned him down from rising.)  
Mabus: You are a quite bold person to challenge me like that Officer Thomas, now what is the security codes to get into there. But you still have to die to cover my tracks up that she is only of part of the ride for awhile until a better host come along human.  
Officer Thomas: No you can go back to hell you fucking demon (She brought two tiny gold triangles device out for draining secret info from the person's brain that Gua used for brain draining info)  
Mabus: Fine have that way then you goes there first you human scum (putted the devices on to his forehead begin to drain his secret codes out of his mind it was like he is getting treating with shock therapy right now.)  
She rises up in the air to put a pair of black leather gloves on and walk over to the door. While he lay there He begin to bleed from his nose , mouth ,eyes and ears going in wildly convulsions then quickly expired that is when she opened the door and gone in there begin to destroy the whole center with a axe only leaving A very mangled sparkly mess in her wake then left through a secret tunnel to get out unnoticed at that very second outside of the tunnel system entrance only a few yards away from the security scanner that she will not be pick up on it that is when she turned the technology inference device off that knocked the whole town security system out to helps she goes unnoticed to carry her evil damaging plan out to destroy the town command center is now complete.  
A half hour later the fire dept. was down there putting the fire out right now and emerged from the heavily smoking room to speak with the council at that moment.  
Mr. Valmer: Someone went in there to plan to destroy our command Center in the first place whoever was used a technology inference device to knock the security system out so they can't be seen and killed the guard on scene as well it is very grisly murder scene people.  
Councilors: WWWHHHAAATTT!(Look very shocked in their faces at that moment wondering who got past security and knows the admittance codes to get into the bunker unseen)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus arrived on the scene in long dark brown suede jacket with a black turtle neck shirt and pants. What the hell has happened here? (Still in her very snobby mood and covering her involvement with it up with lies she is weaving toward them to keep them unaware that she is the unseen enemy that is walking among them right now)  
Johnson: Well we can see you are still in your nasty bad mood right now Mayor!  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Johnson and you people don't started with me that I'm not in the mood for you at all today.  
Johnson: Oh I didn't get that fucking memo mayor (under his own breath) what a fucking evil bitch.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Why you all go to fucking hell then and go kiss The vanguard CEO Walter Maxwell's ass more you assholes I going right now. (She walks away back to her car in an angry way)  
Johnson: That is just fine Mayor walk away from this bill's possibilities will benefit for this town  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Whatever you fucking asshole I'm coming back home so I don't have to deal with you people at all right now.  
Sgt. Yates: Why you people just leave her alone about that damned bill she do not want to signed it at all so let her fucking be that is final.  
Mr. Mackey: Shut up Yates you better stay out of this matter mmmkay.  
Outside in the parking lot her other personal assistant Fred caught her off guard with a couple important files in his arms for her to work on at home that she will run the city from home.  
Fred: I 'm so sorry to scare you like that Mayor McDaniels here is the files that you requested on.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Thank you very much Fred least I can trust one aide left that me and Johnson don't see an eye for an eye no more. (He putted the files on the passenger side for her.)  
Fred: Please Mayor don't worry about it they will see the wrongs they did very soon.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Well I better go now before the lynch mob come out to look for me Fred. (She left the building grounds for home)  
A few hours later at a fancy restaurant in the private room the council met with the Vanguard Group CEO Walter Maxwell and his assistants to discuss about the outcome on the bill.  
Walter Maxwell :( A very handsome middle-aged man with short curly salt and pepper hair dressed in all black pant suits and a red neck tie that is he is the devil in disguise and having a field day destroying their unity with the secretly possessed mayor whom is taken over by the true leader of the vanguard Group Mabus.) So lady and gentlemen what is the status on our bill in the mayor's office right now.  
Johnson: Well sir it is not doing very good in the mayor's office right now! (At that moment everyone snickering with hate when they heard her name but he kept it on the low side because a very beautiful redhead waitress was at the table it was Jordan Radcliffe who was under covered to gathered info on Vanguard's plan.  
Unknown to them The Raven Nation has wire tapped the meeting because some of the restaurant employees and owners are members of the human resistance against the aliens. In the back storage room a spy room with recording and TV screens dotted out through the room with Cade Foster and Crazy Eddie watched the screen and listened to every word through a headphone.  
Jordan: Cade and Eddie I just to want shoot that fucker in the head right now.  
Eddie: Jordan Joshua says he is a very ruthless empiricist who is very loyal to big evil M and the name Walter Maxwell is all scam his real name is Tobias you will get the chance very soon.  
Cade: Eddie who is Nostdramous pointing to as Mabus's potential host. I wondering it's MJ's one aide in that room right now. (Jordan and Eddie look on at him that moment unwarned of that their ally in this town government has secretly became their arch enemy at the moment)  
Jordan: But we need to really sure about it if he is really Mabus fellas.  
Eddie: Jordan I going to look into these lately Nostdramous quatrains more on who is Mabus's Human host. And the other thing did you heard from MJ lately that they are her council.  
Jordan: Yes I did I'm told her keep on the low side from this matter until this is clear up Eddie.  
At the same time in the mayor's mansion in the living room BarBrady was on his lunch hour making out with his wife on the sofa right now but she pushed him off her body at that moment.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: George stop it please I not in the goddamned mood right now. (Quickly pull away from him to protect him against Mabus' plan to seduce him for the creation of his new better human husk to house his essence in which she is silently resisting her inner demon or invader that is residing in her own body to prevent the union to taken place to create the vessel from their combined DNA will destroy the world)  
BarBrady: Martha what is wrong right now you haven't acting yourself in these last few days.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: George I'm sorry to yell at you for nothing I'm very stressed out with those assholes right now.  
BarBrady: Me too Martha hey what happened to your neck. (Saw a very nasty circular bruise had formed on her neck where the empiricist has been injecting her with the plasma treatments.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: That very night I was kidnapped from the lobby they drugged me there.  
She sat down on the blue sofa at that moment with a sickly look formed on her face.  
BarBrady: Basically Martha you do not look good at all that you should go back to bed for some rest.  
During that time cut to South Park Elem. School during the fourth grade lunch hour In the hallway at Stan's locker where he met the other boys and His gal Wendy which they has a flyers to give to other students for the protest the Vanguard Bill.  
Wendy: Okay everybody here are the flyers for a secret kids meeting at Cartman's basement tomorrow night. (She handled them each of stack of flyers to handle out to the student's body.)  
Dylan: (flicks his long bangs out of his eyes.) Wendy is Mr. Mackey is in the building right now.  
Henrietta: Dylan He is not in the school building at all right now he is maybe bothering your aunt right now.  
Ethan: What they want us all to become those fucking preppy kiss up conformists.  
Georgie: I won't want to be those evil conformist Nazi cheerleaders they can kiss my Goth ass.  
Ethan: Okay we are entering in your cause to stop this bill Stan, Wendy and Dylan.  
Dylan: Thanks guys we needs it very badly right now.  
Henrietta: Dylan your aunt is the one of the cool conformists in this town.  
A few hours later in the bunker the empiricist was performing a medical check up on Mabus who was in her black lace bra and black pants on her left shoulder blade to her lower back a large patch of necrosis has formed on her back it is clear bad sign that proves Mabus's consciousness is too powerful for a living human too which he is killing her off in a very slow and painful way his personal empiricist was restoring her back into good health.  
Empiricist: (in his own left hand was a large glowing sliver healing orb that reanimates dead tissue back to life) Mabus You has been in this body for a few days that her body is slowly begins to burn out from the stress of your powerful consciousness being inside her is just like radiation to the body my lord. We really need to find a much stronger living human vessel to contain you within.  
Mabus: This body will last and help me for now until a much stronger body to live in come along very soon (Then her back was completely healed and she put a purple button up blouse and a black knee length blazer coat on) I had a found a way to give myself a husk to house my consciousness in .I will use her and her husband to procreate a husk for myself? (Sudden seen a vision of their union is the key to his perfect body at that moment)  
Empiricist: But how you going to succeed to mate with her husband without blowing your true cover and intentions to him that we can't risked the failure at all if you were captured by the humans my lord.  
Mabus: I'm sensed her lover clearly loved her more than anything he cared on this world it will be the key for my greatest victory against the humans.  
Later that night at Eric Cartman's house in the basement a large group of kids and one side had a table has chips ,cupcakes ,candy ,cookies ,rice krispies treats along with pop and punch. All of the kids were chatting among each other's until Wendy stepped up to speak at the crowd.  
Wendy: Okay everybody I heard from my mother that The Vanguard Group CEO Walter Maxwell will be at City Hall tomorrow morning planning to meet with Mayor McDaniels.  
Token: Mayor McDaniels will not fall under his spell like that to support him that she is strong will which she can't sign that bill into law at all.  
Timmy: TTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIMMMMMMMAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHH!  
Jimmy: May—or Mc-Dan—iels will—not - let - him -let hi-m w-in (Stuttering his words out)  
Bebe: What the hell happened to parenting these days?  
Clyde: They don't care anymore they putted us in front of the goddamned TV to learned stuff which our parents should teach us bout bad stuff like sex and bad effects of drug use and drinking.  
Wendy: Okay people let make our signs before we forget about it Stan help me to make them listen!  
Cartman: A couple good shows to watch are Robot Chicken, The World's Dumbest and A thousand ways to die.  
Craig: Well Cartman got that point they are good shows to learn from.  
Kenny: Hey Cartman you forgot about Manaswers.  
Cartman: Oh yeah I forgot about that show too thanks Kenny.  
An hour later at the mayor's mansion in the living room she was in a gray hoodie and black sweatpants. She feel rundown due to the effects of the plasma serum was coursing through her bloodstream. All sudden she felt very dizzy which she lay on the sofa and wrapped a purple quilt blanket around her body then she fell asleep at that moment. Which there was there was a knock on the front door it was Johnson along with a few of the councilors: Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski and Linda Strotch but no answer.  
Johnson: Come on Mayor where you at in that house that we know you are in there right now.  
Linda: Maybe she is downstairs in basement doing laundry or something.  
Randy: Or she just went to bed right now guys.  
Old lady neighbor in a straw hat and dirty blue jeans overalls doing work on her small veggie and flower garden: Excuse folks you are looking for the mayor I think she went to bed I saw her earlier she looked very ill in the face.  
Johnson: oh thanks you madam we are going right now come on people to try this again tomorrow!  
Gerald: Guys did you notice after her kidnapping happened she looks very rundown and acting very weird lately plus along with her openly ornery mood swings too.  
That is when they all turned around Saw Dylan with the other local Goth kids standing there they all looked very angry at them right now..That they came from the secret kids meeting at Cartman's House.)  
Johnson: Hi Dylan where is your aunt at right now because we want to speak with her at that moment.  
Dylan :( flicks his long red dyed bangs out of his eyes) Well Johnson I'm not telling you any shit, you all destroy her trust in you all now I hopes you are happy with that bill over a friendship more you conformist assholes.  
They went into the house at the moment only leaving the aide and councilors dumbfounded right now.  
Randy: Well that kid told you off in so many words Johnson? (Looked very shocked at the whole scene)  
Gerald: Maybe we should back off from the Vanguard Group Bill right now; it will cause many outbreaks of angry along the local townsfolk toward us very soon. (Feeling a great weigh of guilt over him)  
Randy: So Gerald are you backing out on our cause and The Vanguard Group's Promise for a bright future right now.(Then all sudden the water sparklers turn on at that moment which it shower them all with ice cold water causes them to leave the grounds at last.)  
Inside the house in the front window Dylan and his friends watched it happened and laugh their asses off at the scene like a sick joke that came to their minds at that moment.  
The following morning South Park City Hall in the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels was in her normal black pantsuit with her white blouse and her gold circular pin on her blouse collar. With her was Fred the other aide, Mrs. Testaburger and Mr. Stoker were waiting for the Vanguard Group supporters to arrive.  
Then they walk in with their now idolized god like savior for their children's future Walter Maxwell which Mayor McDaniels just rolls her eyes with great disgust and hatred at the group. And keeping her evil secret from them all with that controlling the monster living inside her body from taking complete control over her)  
Johnson: Your honor this is the vanguard science research group CEO and founder Walter S. Maxwell, This is our lovely very stubborn Mayor Martha Janice McDaniels and the people behind her who has opposed the bill. (In a very hate filled voice toward her and the others.)  
Walter Maxwell :( In his fake southern accent) At last we meet in person at last your mayoress it is a great honor. (He tried to shake her hand but she greatly refused to shake his she gave the meanest look to him instead.)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Mr. Maxwell what right you had here to parade yourself like the town children's savior you are not they find you as the devil to destroy their good and peaceful childhood right now. (The other three were standing behind her desk with angry looks on their faces.)You will not still get my support or these councilors standing behind me that we are not backing down from our final choice.  
Johnson: OH No we are not starting out with your lately brand new bad attitude in front of Mr. Maxwell right now mayor.(looking very angry at her for her hatred insult toward his falsely new friend.)  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Why you idiots just end it now that I will not sign it at all and get hell the out of my office right now!(In a very angry tone voice and just rolled eyes at her own aide at that moment)  
Johnson: Okay you win this round mayor but we will be back to discuss this bill once again. (They all walk out of the room at that moment with disgrace for her now)  
Mrs. Testaburger: Mayor why do they get the clear hint that we are not supporting it for Christ's sake at all. (Closely standing next to her and the others at that moment very concerned right now)  
Mayor McDaniels: Well Debbie they didn't get the fucking hint that I will not support their cruel bill at all. (She just heavily lumps in her brown leather executive chair looking very heated in the face.)  
Fred: Well mayor we are going to leave you alone for awhile to clear your mind (He was looking very afraid at her to do not make her madder more that she is with the unpredictable mood swings that she is having lately. which he doesn't want to get on her very bad side right now that she has been vicious to a lot of people in these few these past days.)

Only a few feet from her office doorway he saw she putted her hand to her forehead fighting and resisting at that same time against Mabus's jabs at her strong mental wall who is trying breaking it down to take complete control over her mind and body but she fought back that is when she almost cried out in pain at that moment. Then all sudden Johnson came again in there at that moment. She looked very angry at him with those suffering eyes.

Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Oh what do you want now you fucking asshole don't even start with me again which I not in the mood right now. (In a nasty tone voice as she looked up at him)

Johnson: What the hell gotten into you in these last few days that you are acting like a nasty queen bitch right now

Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: You wonder why I acting like a fucking bitch right now because you and the council betrayed me when I got kidnapped and a lot of things that you assholes will not get it into your head at all that you are a disgrace to this town now get out!  
Johnson: There is nothing to get through you about this matter at all to change your mind about this bill mayor with this mind games that you are playing with us that you are going to lose.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus (making faces at him) Well I just don't fucking care what you think right now Johnson you want a game to play that will be fine that I will play it Checkmate I won this round.  
Johnson: You are a very coldhearted and cunning woman McDaniels soon you will fall.  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Johnson just gets the fuck out of my office now I have nothing more to say to you at all.  
Johnson: Fine Mayor I am leaving your office right now (he quickly left the room her eyes were glowing yellow and grins evilly)  
Mabus: What a stupid human fool don't know that their mayor had became the antichrist incarnate. (She gently sat back into her chair and in one of Nostdramous quatrains spoke about that very image of her sitting at her desk under the green Rocky Mountains outside of her window it say the invader king wields power he sits on a throne under the greenish rocky jagged mountains that one of many prophecies had came very true. Only after that she stepped out of her own office to leave the building for lunch only few minutes later that is when Jordan and Foster sneak into her office to look for something middle sized yellow envelope that contains proof of gua activity in South Park in photo forms .Which Foster struck his arm behind her bookcase where he found it.  
Foster: Jordan I got it let get out of here. (Which he struck the envelope into his black leather jacket)  
Jordan: Good let the hell outta of here now before that Satan's lap dog for her aide come back in here  
A few hours later at a park on a basketball court the boys were playing a game of basketball right now.  
Kyle: Broflovski / Marsh up by 3 points against Cartman/McCormick. (Has the basketball in his hand)  
Cartman: God Damn it you fucking Jew. (He was blocking Kyle from shooting the ball into the hoop.)  
Stan: Kyle I'm open pass the ball to me! (He waves his arms up in the arms to gets Kyle's attention)  
Kenny: Come on Cartman get the goddamned ball now!(But Kyle has made another basket.)  
Flash at the mayor's mansion in the living room BarBrady was trying it to make out with his own wife at the moment but his police radio crackles to life.  
Sgt. Yates: Chief we need you down at the city morgue right now we recovered two bodies from the woods earlier in the day.  
BarBrady: Okay I 'm will be down in the morgue in a few minutes Louis.(He radio Yates back and Mayor McDaniels was in a plum purple shirt and black pants which s he was putting her black leather jacket on at that moment.)Where are you going my sweetheart?  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: George I'm coming with you if you like it or not. (They walk out together)  
A few minutes later at the city deep inside Hell Pass Hospital basement the city medical examiner and the mayor's own brother Dr. Martin McDaniels, Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris were waiting for him to arrive.  
Yates: Mayor McDaniels and chief BarBrady we had discovered two partied decay bodies in the woods today.  
:( He was standing In between the two white sheet covered bodies that lay on the steel tables.)Are you guys ready to the revealing?  
Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Martin just do it now! (In long shrieking voice that is raising in a high pitch at her own little brother at that moment which it shocked many of the officers in the room?)  
He putted the two sheets away from their heads to revealed two males were Mabus's first two potential human hosts that he killed during his transfers into their bodies. Which BarBrady saw the same bruising on their necks? The very same circular dark bruising like his wife has the same one on the same area of her neck too where they drugged her with the same sedation drug filled syringe.  
Det. Harris: Sir here is the ids on the two deceased gentlemen. (With two folders in his hands)  
Yates: Thomas S. Walker 45 of Gunnison, Colorado a United States Army general was kidnapped a week ago from his home. And the other is Robert 40 of Littleton, Colorado a U.S. technology specialist had been kidnapped a few days prior before your own kidnapping taken place your honor.  
BarBrady: Louis do you think there is a connection those two kidnappings and McDaniels' own kidnapping. (The Mayor quickly looks down at the two partially decomposing bodies who are laying there on the beds at that moment.)  
Mayor McDaniels: I need to get out of here now to get some air right now (Quickly stepped out of the room very fast to hid the horrible truth from them which they did not taken any notice at all to leave the building which she secretly left to meet with her empiricist right now in the parking garage of the hospital)  
Mabus: Report now(Her eyes were gleaming brightly yellow and look very angry over the discovery of the two bodies of her potential human hosts by the local police right now)  
Empiricist: My lord did you call me what your evil heart wants right now  
Mabus: Why you did not destroy the failed potential hosts' bodies to cover my plans to take a human as my host up which that humans now gotten them.  
Empiricist: Forgive me my lord that we thought that humans were not going to search through that area at all.  
Mabus: You are very lucky that you are my personal empiricist which you are keeping my host alive right now that I will kill you over this almost fail plan to expose me out in the open. Now leave to return to the bunker to wait for my direct orders.  
Back inside the city morgue the officers and the doc suddenly notices that their mayor is missing which BarBrady was silently freaking out over her that he is afraid in case of those kidnappers came back for her and then he saw her with a cup of hot coffee in her hands to sit at her brother's desk which he looks very relief that she is safe.  
Mayor McDaniels : Why you guys are looking at me very funny for that I'm was getting a cup of coffee and not going over there at all again which I'm has seen a enough of grisly stuff this week.  
BarBrady: But Martha they have the very same marks that you have on your neck right now.  
Yates: What are you talking about right now that very same circular bruising pattern on the same area of the neck sir  
Mayor McDaniels: Okay then I will show you all it will make you feel better then (Which she pull her turtle necks collar away from her neck to reveal the very same bruising had appeared on her neck) that was made by the kidnappers on the night that I'm was kidnapped which I'm was drugged.  
Det. Harris: those people who are were targeting government officials for some reasons unknown your honor, chief, doc and sgt. Yates  
Mayor McDaniels: What! and why did they targeted me for some reason that I'm just a small town mayor Detective.( lying through her teeth about the truth)

Dr. McDaniels: But Martha I notice that you having a hard time to remember stuff which you that only remember what those councilors did to you right now but there is something very wrong take a look at their brains that something with a very strong energy force melts their brains into liquid inside their own skulls  
Mayor McDaniels: But Martin that is the only thing that I remembering up to the drugging and kidnapping among the betrayal by the council right now.  
Yates: What the hell did that to those people and the mayor like something erased her memories Doc. (along the concerned police chief and his partner Mitch Harris and the unseen killer is residing in their mayor at the moment?)  
The very next following day outside of the mayor's mansion Johnson and a small cabal of councilors were hiding in the bushes at that moment. At that same time Mayor McDaniels has emerged from the house in a long black leather jacket and pants along with a midnight black turtleneck sweater was getting in her car to leave to go to the bunker right now. And they have decided to follow her to find out where she disappeared to for a few hours during every day. They waited until she is down the road to follow her. She pulled out of the driveway wearing sunglasses to hides her possessed eyes from everyone. As she drove away they came out of their hiding places to run to Johnson's car to catch up to her.  
Johnson: Come on guys get in the car now, we are losing her right now. (They jumped into the car to follow her to see where she goes)  
She drove through the downtown area unaware that she was being followed by her own right handed man and some of the councilors at that moment. Which she was stopped by a traffic light that is when she looked in the rearview mirror saw them behind her.  
Mabus: Why those human scrums are following me right now? (She is going to trick them and the light turned green to lose them on her path and planning to keep the bunker a secret. She begins to start speed her car up to get a rid of the human snoops at that moment.)  
Mr. Mackey: Johnson I thinks she is on us right now. (He saw her car drifts far away from them in a fast dash to get to the bunker without blowing the location of the bunker and her possession)  
Only few miles away she has turned on a long dwindling wooden dirt road to head for the bunker unseen. Johnson looks very confused on her sudden disappearance out of now where.  
Johnson: Where the hell she went to she just vanquishes off the face of the earth.  
Randy: Okay this is getting very strange to shallow at the moment guys.  
Gerald: Seriously this is getting old with her daily foolish and strangely disappearances from town right now.  
Linda: Let's go back to town we will wait for her to return there. (They has decided to return to town at that moment but Johnson has decided to go down that dirt road only a few miles in there we found her SUV parked off the road but no Mayor McDaniels around there at all that she went down the trail to the bunker which she entered there where she was walking down inside the underground bunker to her private chamber)  
Johnson: Where the hell she went for god's sake that fucking bitch is starting to piss me off?  
That is when they all look over a rock formation saw a supplement of gua containment orbs being brought out are the life forces of gua acolytes for the invasion across the earth's major cities right now.  
Randy: What the fuck is this shit that we are seeing right now are they metal orbs. (Saw the aliens placing tiny shiny orbs in large containment units on Semi trucks.)  
Gerald: we need to get the hell out of here right now before we caught (they went back to their car to head to the town unknown that they has been spotted by the Gua where the commander report it to the guahead who is inside her chamber she was standing there with her gray scarf wrapped her head as a hood looking at the torches while inside the incubation chamber)  
Commander: My lord our security system has picked up on a small group of south park city council spying on our military movement transport to the major cities so what you want us to do to them.  
Mabus: Leave them to me I will deal with those fools when I get back into town. (Grinned very evilly which the door slide back to let her out)  
Back in town nighttime at the School PTA meeting is taking place within the gym which it is packed by stressed out parents minus The Testaburgers , The McDaniels and The Stokers on the bleaches upon the dais sat the Vanguard Supporters with the school faculty Included Mr. Alder, Mr. Garrison, Principal Victoria, Mr. Derp, Mrs. Claridge, Mrs. Streibel, Mr. Garrett along with Mr. Venezuela and the recess supervisor, Mr. Meryl .That is angry chattering is heard among the crowd and Randy Marsh is at the podium.  
Randy Marsh: I know people that the mayor is being a very sensitive bitch for our children's safety right now that we are trying our best to break her will down to sign it but she has our children under her thumb to protest against it. (Which Mrs. Marsh, the Blacks, The Stevens, Liane Cartman and The McCormicks looked very disgusted right now)  
Sheila Broflovski: Agreed that is the mayor is out of control with her emotions right now for our bratty children's bad behavior it should be not condone at all (stand up in the middle of the crowd on the breaches and Sharon Marsh looks very embarrassed)

A very familiar voice fills the room at that very moment sounds like a cold hearted and cunning ring to it which everyone turned to look there stand Mayor McDaniels swathed in all black at the side doors right now. Oh really Sheila I'm not foolish at all that you all are more foolish then me with this group's false promises that you all had fallen over for.

Johnson: oh great the mayor is here that she is going to ruin our meeting with her bad attitude right now everybody! (Mocking her right now and all sudden he looks into her eyes it begins to glows faintly yellow then quickly faded away)

Mayor McDaniels: Okay then Johnson and your little lap dogs wants to play this game like this then wait to see will see my full fury from hell starting tomorrow ( Quickly stepped out of the door to head for her SUV to head for home but is chased down by her own aide right now)

Mr. Mackey: See people this is what is dealing with right now mmmkay (After the head aide jumped off the dais to speak with the mayor to reason with her alone)

Garrison: Hey Charley why she is wearing all black clothes lately that something very wrong around here right now.(outside in the school parking lot she was in her black Tahoe truck getting to leave right now Suddenly Johnson came out of nowhere to pound on her window which she rolled down driver side window)

Mayor McDaniels: You got one minute to speak your mind starting now Johnson. (In a long sneering voice that brought chills to him)

* * *

Johnson: Mayor please listen to me for one minute that I'm known you are extremely pissed off with us right now (Which he simply looks down at her hands that rest on the steering wheel under her neatly manicured nails which turning pale green color because it is the stress of Mabus' strong essence slowly killing her inside her own body right now)

Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: I'm don't care what you think you idiots any more that you should think of it on the back stabbing has done to me Johnson.

Johnson: What the hell gotten into you lately this is not you at all mayor what those kidnappers did to you.

Mayor McDaniels/Mabus: Whatever you asshole I'm going home right now (After she drove off from the school parking plot she was on her cell phone calling her hubby to planning to seduce him to get her pregnant with his new husk to house his essence in) Hey George do you still want a romantic evening to ourselves tonight okay I 'm will see you in five minutes bye (looked very pleased) Now I getting a brand new body to conquer this dreadful world in at last.

Back at the school's yard Johnson went back into the building where he is met by the councilors which they saw his face who was looking greatly concerned for his mysterious ill boss right now in one of the hallways.

Mackey: Johnson what wrong that you just saw a ghost right now. (The aide silently sits down in a chair inside Mackey's office at that very moment)

Johnson: Something is very wrong with our own mayor right now that she does not look good at all like something draining the life out of her at the moment.

Gerald: You got to be kidding me right now that she just being a very evil bitch from hell right now Johnson.

Randy: You mean that something else is in her place instead herself Johnson or brainwashed by someone.

Johnson: I saw under her nails were turning pale green and has the most evil look with a hint of humanity set in her eyes like she is trapped inside her own body with something evil right now.

Skeeter: Wait a minute remember when I gotten that bloody nose when I insulted her it came from her.

Linda: what we are saying in a crazy way that she could be possessed right now.

Mr. Mackey: Do you think it has something with those tiny sliver orbs that were being placed on those semi trucks we saw today mmmkay

Mr. Valmer: What tiny sliver orbs Mean this which I took it from one of the labs inside the Vanguard Group building during a building inspection guys (he brought a sliver holder out that contains a orb that he took from the Vanguard Group's one of their labs during a building inspection)

Skeeter: WTF is that thing Ryan (which it begins to glows brightly in white light)

Voice: Download me now!(It was Mabus' most feared and loyal general named Virgil which the council members connected to the alien's consciousness when they touch it saw the invasion plans, a image of his old husk whose arm is being chopped off by Cade foster which he escaped and before his arm was cut off the most disturbed image they saw a bounded Mayor McDaniels laying on a steel table trying get free and saw Walter Maxwell standing with the gua onlookers)

Mayor McDaniels: Let me go you son of bitches I don't want to be that monster's human host I will make pay you all for this (Then saw a heavily cloaked figure whose flesh was peeling away here to her where he placed his hand on her forehead her eyes were coming up inside her head and clawing at the table a old figure was lifeless where the empiricist began to panic all sudden the aliens look over to seen their master in his new form with her eyes were glowing yellow , vicious smile on her lips and begins to bleed from her nose that is when they let go of the orb.)

Johnson: She knew all long until their leader possessed her for a host that who is inside the mayor it's their boss that the Vanguard Group are a brunch of fucking alien invaders that they used us to betray the mayor and so is those kidnappers are aliens captured her for their leader to use as its host what have we done

Mr. Mackey: How the hell get this thing out of her without harming her at all mmmkay

Johnson: But we need to find BarBrady right now to tell him about the mayor who is not her at all

Randy: Johnson we are on his and the police shit list right now

A couple hours later at the mayor's mansion in the master bedroom their work clothes were lying on the floor while she was with BarBrady were laying in their queen sized bed which they were making slow sweet love to each other's earlier in the evening which a gold/maroon bed sheets covered the both of their bodies which the exhausted two lovers laying close to each other's bodies and the mayor was gently stroking his sepia hair that chief do not know that he had made love to the devil in disguise in her form to help the beast gets his perfect husk to live in .That is when they both went to sleep in each others' arms from their very vigorous lovemaking that unwilling gave Mabus a body to conquer us all in at last.

Later on that night while the chief slept which they were in their pjs after their very vigorous lovemaking that consumed them earlier .Mabus was widely wake and smiling very evilly and lying next to him thanking him for helping him to creating his much stronger husk with his own wife at that moment.

Mabus: You never have the chance to resist me which your love for her is your weakness BarBrady that your seed has just taken up root inside your wife (she kissing his chest but heard a knock on the front door which she was in her pink pjs and maroon bath robe went downstairs with a metal baseball bat which she left her husband a sound asleep which she saw her thorn in her side standing there right now.) What you idiots want right now it's a middle of the night which you woke me up.

Johnson: Mayor we want to apologize to you about you being right about the vanguard group we should listen to you in the first place. (They know about the truth about her which Mabus was trying to probe their minds but no luck that they are blocking their minds from her right now)

Mabus: You are already too late to apologize to me now that the damage has been done Good night I'm going to back to bed right now.(Slammed the door in their faces)

Skeeter: Nice idea we had right there Johnson I bet that thing within her can sense us coming a mile away.

Mabus:( hidden behind the curtains with a vicious smile on her face) Damn right I can sense you idiots coming a mile away and do not know that she is with child that is created for me to house my powerful conciseness inside very soon right now (walk away to go to bed which her presence woke her sleepy lover up)

BarBrady: Martha what is wrong and why you are out of bed right now.  
Mabus: the idiotic council were here wanting to apologize to me for the wrong doing George which I'm did not accept it at all (got back into bed which lay her head on his white clothed shoulder)  
BarBrady Okay then which I will not accept their fake apologize at all Martha so let goes back to bed then. (Which they went back to sleep)

The very next morning at school in the hallway the boys found Damien to ask him about demonic possession which almost everyone was there overheard it at that moment. Because her oddly behavior and vicious mood swings that she is having right now.

Dylan: Damien I think my aunt is possessed by something very evil that I know about it which I saw her possessed eyes for a very second last night when she came home before she and my uncle kicked me out of their home to be alone.

Damien: Guys what you guys are saying it is true that she could be possessed by one of my father's demons.

Kids: Possessed!(They looked very shocked to Damien's demonic possession theory)

Butters: You mean that Mayor McDaniels has gone to over the dark side fellas!

Cartman: Wait a goddamned minute Damien you are talking about like Cordelia Chase possessed from Angel season 4 by an evil entity that used her body for some evil agenda guys.

Kyle: Goddamn it Cartman are you watching Angel, Buffy and Supernatural again where the truth that she could not be fucking possessed at all that she is in one of her infamous pissed off moods right now with all this crap is going on in the council at the moment.

Cartman: How the hell you know Kyle that is she is possessed we'll go to her home or office to find out that she is evilly possessed right now you god damned Jew.

Kyle: Shut up fat ass don't you dare to belittle my people again oh Christ I coming with you to find out if it is true

Damien: It makes good sense to me with the symptoms that she is showing: Tiredness, Moody, Hair & eyes changes, have supernatural powers, no memories, fainting and tastes for dark color clothes that is a tell sign of a possession. You are before warned guys that whatever thing is controlling her will do not give up on its host's body that very easy.

Kenny: OH my god this whole thing is getting out of the fucking hand Kyle why all sudden she looked very weak that something is draining her life-force out of her body slowly each day's guys.

Dylan: Well let go guys to find the truth out on her possession (the five kids walk out and cut to city hall the mayor walk in and dressed in her long black blazer coat with maroon velvet v neck sweater and black pants. Plus Mabus is finally overcome her control for her own body and now secretly pregnant with BarBrady 's child and the future vessel for the thing living and controlling from inside of her at the moment)

Johnson: Here comes the wicked witch of South Park right now (along with the Vanguard supporters at the main lobby which she gives them the entire dirtiest look known to man that is when she went upstairs to her office at that very moment. Which the boys sneak in to follow her after Johnson went up to his and the others left for their work right now that the kids hid around the corner only a few minutes later the possessed woman politician came out of her office with a very sharp letter opener hidden behind her back is planning to murder Johnson that the kids looks on in great horror as she slowly sneaked toward her aide's office at that moment.

Mabus: Now I'm must get rid of that human scum that he and the councilors are my greatest roadblocks for my conquest of planet Earth right now. (The kids saw her eyes taken on the evil yellow glow and have an evil grin to her ruby red lips)

Cartman (Whispering to Kyle) See Kyle I told you that she is possessed or replaced by an alien invader who is bent on world domination.

Kyle: Uh oh my god I was wrong it must happened when she was kidnapped guys but is it the real McDaniels or the aliens made a clone out of her.

Dylan: Wait minute guys I know who is it is Mabus the alien antichrist or the leader of The Gua have a found way to transfer his essence into a living human being and he took over my aunt's mind and body to use as a host.

Stan: The Gua who Dylan? (While the kids looks on in great shock and confused)

Kenny: Is Mabus the same name of most feared third and final antichrist that will destroy the earth in Nostdramous quatrains is a alien being guys.

Cartman: Well Mr. Garrison pulled up a very good topic how to survive an alien invasion this week guys which it is going to happen.

Dylan: I remember what my aunt says about my grandfather when he was the mayor that the gua threatened him to sell the town to them and they have plans for Aunt Mary in the future.

Kyle: Well Dylan we stumbled on their plans that their leader is in our mayor's body using as its host and I think they will use South Park as its launch pad for their global invasion. (At Johnson's doorway which the aide has his back to the door which he was on the phone which Mabus rises her left arm and hand with the letter opener ready to take her rival out but met with great resistance from Mayor McDaniels herself deep within her own mind)

Stan: Dude Mayor McDaniels is resisting it for control over her body and mind right now (the imposter fled back into her own office to fight for control which it brought Johnson out to look around. Inside her own office the boys came in there which the fake mayor is seated at her desk.

Mabus faking as McDaniels: Oh hello there boys so what can I'm do for you all today. (Looking very hostile and nervous to them)

Cartman: Do you think that we don't know what you are which you are not our mayor so quit trying to pretend that you are.

Mabus: How dare you talk to me like that you fucking brat and what the hell are you talking about that I'm not the mayor which I'm busting my ass to protect yours from becoming lab rats kid.( in a sneering voice and figure out that they know about the truth)

Dylan: I know my aunt very well which you are not acting like her at all or we calls you Mabus instead so what you did with my real aunt you evil alien scum bag

Mabus: Oh really you five little human punks finally figure me out who I really AM and Dylan that your aunt is still alive inside her own flesh but is in much pain that you can imagine but is forced to watch everything in silent which she can't scream out for help.

Dylan: So you ordered your minions to kidnapped her and the other two potential hosts that you killed that my own father showed you with my uncle among Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris that you was in her body all long which you tricked us all with your web of lies to divide the town up to keep you unseen that no one notices it to get South Park under your control at all let my aunt go.

Kyle: So it is you behind the vanguard bill all long to make our town council to turn on Mayor McDaniels that you can taken over her much easier way while she had her guard down We are going to tell our parents that you are using us all in your plan for world domination.

Mabus (laughs) No you will not tell on me at all human that I have deal with a enough resistances right now from the mayor herself, the Raven Nation and rebels within the ranks inside my own army. (She uses her energy blast powers to put them onto the ground which the kids was having a very hard time getting up at that moment) And you all think that I'm will bargain with you to allow you to be free with your lives which I'm don't believe in bargaining at all.

At that same time BarBrady met with Foster and Jordan about her strange behavior behind her back right now at Eddie's Trailer which Eddie at his computer along Jordan and Cade standing there)

BarBrady: After that kidnapping taken place that Martha is not acting herself and looking very gravely ill as well. I think it is the Gua has something to do with the whole mess of the Vanguard Group and her kidnapping.

Eddie :( thought something about the last few quatrains which he putted it upon his computer) Wait a minute something has come up in my mind I think I know Mabus is in who body.

Jordan: Eddie what is it and who is Mabus (look very concerned at that moment)

Eddie: Oh man this is very bad MJ is Mabus the alien antichrist that he has his host under our noses all long he faked her very well to covered up his possession of her body that he faked being her to throw us off from the truth & his plans toward the town.

Cade: Eddie how the hell we get Mabus out of her body without killing her in the process but we do not know what will Mabus do in her body (When he touched the quatrain book it came apart to reveal the final omega quatrains as the last resort to decodes them now)

Eddie: They all are in Arabic that predated by a thousand years that Arabic could be an alien language that Nostdramous was a alien saw a gua invasion in first handed to intended to warned us about the threat. They noticed that BarBrady left for town and it reads

Face and subdue the multiple  
Cast through invisible sound  
Tame and skin the beast  
To live for tomorrow's time

Eddie: Low frequently sound waves is the key to destroy Mabus within MJ's body and around here it is called one of hell exorcism folks I will created a sound frequently scanner now

A half hour later the chief arrived and break inside her own office and saw a very revolting scene his own wife standing there with a very possessed look on her face that Mabus has taken complete control over her which she is overcome by him at last now.

Mabus: Chief George Richard BarBrady of South Park Police Dept. that your wife's deteriorating health is shocking to your eyes. Welcome to hell that I going to break you as a dog (Her possessed eyes gleamed yellow which BarBrady has fear shine in his own eyes. Which she has the boys tied up who are sitting on the carpeted floor who are in her possession)

BarBrady: Mabus let her go now you fucking leech you used us all and this town for your mind games to take over earth unseen you bastard!(She walks toward her own lover with the evilest grin on her Rudy red lips)

Mabus: Pain has a way of clarifying things you play whatever games I want and BarBrady to me pain means nothing but to Martha your little Martyr for a wife will not give in to me at all that she takes the suffering I bring upon her she feel this inside she 's screaming BarBrady can you hear her. (Which she shock him that brought him to the floor and then begins to cutting the palm of one of her hands with a knife in front of him)

Dylan; Uncle George no!(Looked very helpless when he saw her shocked his own uncle by his heart)

BarBrady: That is a fucking enough Mabus!(IT stopped him from torturing her more it only egged him on to taunt the chief once more about being inside her body)

Mabus: You see your feelings for your wife are your weakness you know she's still inside alive she has putted walls up to keep me out to stop me from stealing her thoughts and memories but those walls are crackling .Here is your chance to save your planet from soon be tyrant reign of mine kill me do it now! That is she is begging it the inside for you to kill her BarBrady.

BarBrady: No you want me to kill her (But he remembers in his gun a sedation dart is loaded in it) Well I got a surprise for you Mabus" (Which She just looks at him with those fiercely yellow eyes along with great suffering in them too when he shot her with the dart now ready to kill him in any second)

Mabus: Very Good BarBrady you catch on very quickly with a dart to slow me down that you were widely known for being a dumb ass cop, now you are a very wise police chief willing to protect his town from anything but you are still weak human just like the rest of your race. (Look down at the dart embedded in one of her breasts before passing out on her office sofa)

A half hour later she woke up looks very angry at him and continues to taunts him at the moment which she is getting much worse in the health dept due from the possession.

Mabus: You keep me like a common prisoner in here that you to keep me from taking your world over but I'm the true real threat that they can't see that I have many legions to come to free me BarBrady. And your little human resistance group have lost everything before you all noticed .Every invasion is someone like you people are a brunch of fools who doesn't know that they had lost already when every time I conquer a planet that is no hope for you humans any way that you had lost the war from the very beginning that the fifth harbinger foresaw your race's future long before the gua stepped on Earth.

BarBrady: Why you are so determined to catch Foster and get your hands on That Nostdramous book I thought that you are a harbinger which you can see into the future right you don't know that you are not to win this invasion Mabus. (His comment pisses her really off at that moment which she turned around to look at him)

Mabus: Oh really BarBrady that you are dead wrong let me show of the cruel possible future I that will bring upon your planet BarBrady (She putted her hand on his forehead to show a hellish future buildings ruined and bodies lay rotten plus humans were being hunted down by the Gua and killed) See the future of Mankind's downfall BarBrady see it of the power of the harbingers that with your prophet's book of visions soon I will have both.

The vision knocks him to the floor and saw her fingertips were turning green that she is dying slowly inside her own body from Mabus's life force within her.

BarBrady: you are killing her you son of bitch let her go now Mabus (looks very helpless to his own very ill wife who is silently suffering right now)

Mabus: Eventually Martha's body will have to last until a better vessel come along BarBrady.

BarBrady: And where do you planning on finding one of those in this town and I don't think anyone from town don't want to be your host after seeing their mayor suffers in a great misery from you.

Mabus: I'm working on it as we speak BarBrady (Continue to taunt him that still unknown to him whom his seed has already taken up root inside her body begun to grow inside her)

BarBrady: Why you taken me then instead and let her go please Mabus (begging for her life and freedom from this monster begging Mabus to take him as a host instead)

Mabus: I don't think so I'm likes this body don't you find it appealing too BarBrady which you enjoy it very much last night which you changed your mind now. (She circled around him while he on his knees in her office)

BarBrady: Not with you inside it Mabus yes I enjoy it last night before I found out that you are using her body as a host. (She evilly laughs at him about their foreseen union by the guahead himself the night before)

Kenny: oh just wonderful BarBrady you made love to the antichrist incarnate who is using your wife's body as its host right now.

A couple hours has passed he sat by her desk with the pistol loaded with sedation darts and Mabus was pacing back and forth waiting the right moment to reveal her secret to him to break him.

Mabus: The truth is you lose the prophecy predicted your family's alliance with Subject 117 and the Raven Nation as my destruction .It concerned me deeply but then I had a vision that your union as the key to my perfection BarBrady

BarBrady: What the hell are you talking about right now Mabus? (Looking very concerned and confused about what union that Mabus spoke about)

Mabus: You have helped me created the perfect vessel for my consciousness (placed her hand on the center of her womb to signal him that she is pregnant with his child)  
Kids: What! (Looked very shocked when they learned about her revelation)  
Dylan: Greez now we know about the Gua's plans toward her to get her pregnant with Mabus' better human husk and take over South Park too.  
Cartman: oh fuck it just I'm told you just like Cordy Chase possessed from season 4 of Angel to give itself a separate body to live in guys and real nice job BarBrady putting Mayor McDaniels with child that will destroy us all

BarBrady: No it can't be true at all you used us both for creation of your own human husk so you don't have to move to body to another anymore you fucking evil son of bitch!

Mabus: The seed of my new vessel is growing inside of me you've served your true purpose now you can die BarBrady (Placed her hand on his forehead to fry his brain with her force lighting)

All sudden the gua rebel Joshua bursts inside with his super strength and took the gun from the floor which Mabus kicked it away and shot her to save BarBrady from certain death Then Foster and Jordan follow in with Eddie too.

Mabus: Joshua you betrayed me greatly with your alliance with the humans it disgusted me you will pay for this betrayal. (Trying to free herself from the gua rebel's strong grip before passing out in BarBrady's arms)

Joshua: That was all worth it to stop you Mabus we have no time to wait it is time to destroy him within her before it is too late.

Jordan: George is you okay we got the answer get Mabus out of MJ for good

Eddie: We found it in a secret hiding place in the book as the last resort George it say

Face and subdue the multiple  
Cast through invisible sound  
Tame and skin the beast  
To live for tomorrow's time

BarBrady: Low frequently sound waves will do the trick to free Martha from Mabus's Control for good do it.

Eddie: Mental wards use it to treat multi personalities disorder in the 1930s George it is very dangerous for her body and mind to her it could kill her along with Mabus in the process.

Jordan: It is like a shock treatment to her body. (Looking at her own ally who is laying on the carpeted floor who is in great pain right now which she was heavily shaking and looking very sickly gray due from the possession)

BarBrady: I know but here is our best chance to kill him Jordan (he picks his drugged wife up to place her on the office sofa and handcuffed her to the sofa post Where Eddie place two white patch with wires attached to it on each of her temples.)She will fight it to survive it Jordan that I know her very well

Before they started the machine Johnson came bursting in and saw the attempted exorcism on his boss at that very moment of time that she looks very terrible in the face with the boys at his side

Johnson: What the hell are you fucking people doing to the mayor right now? (As her top aide burst in the room which Eddie was looking for the right frequently to unleash upon Mabus to free her?)

BarBrady: Johnson we are trying to save her life right now and Eddie turn it on (Eddie turns the machine on she begins to jerks around at the sound waves is beating into her brain which her eyes were rolling up into her skull at the moment which she begin to scream with a very agonized look on her face which BarBrady holds her down to keep her from breaking loose)

Dylan: Get that evil son of bitch out of her now that all I want is my real aunt back.

She was shrieking in great agony has the sound waves pounds through her skull then she begins to speak in the Gua Tongue which she was threating everyone in the room at that very moment.

Joshua: Mabus is forcing her to speak in the true gua tongue to us right now Foster

Foster: Joshua what she is saying to us in that tongue right now meaning to the words?

Joshua: Something very bad that I should not repeat at all it means that you all regret this very soon Foster

Mabus: You can't killed me you human scums you will pay for this (She continues to shriek in pain then all sudden she felt like to ripped the two patches off from her temples when they turns it off)

BarBrady: Martha is that really you please answer me now (She is trying to remember anything what happened to her in these few last days which she has no memories only have up to the kidnapping and the rest is brink)

Mayor McDaniels: Where I'm at right now I'm not inside the bunker any more ,AWW my head really hurts it feel an ice pick went through my skull, something very bad happened to the command center I'm know something bad happened Mabus wanted it destroyed George and seen nightmarish visions about the invasion from Mabus himself if I was there (Sat up from the sofa after her husband free from her cuffs. She looks terrible and feels Mabus is fighting back for control deep inside her own mind right now which she put her hand on her forehead)

BarBrady: Let get you out of here Martha so you can recover from this nightmare peacefully (She pulled away from him in great fear) what is it Martha tell me what is wrong?

Mayor McDaniels: Oh No He is coming back I can feel him back deep inside my mind right now Mabus that he is fighting back I have to leave town for you all safety to live on to fight another day That I have little time left which he is getting stronger each passing minutes (She left for the safety of the bunker)

BarBrady: But Martha I will not leave you at all I'm promised you that I will fight on to save and free you from this monster Martha

Mayor McDaniels: Do this for me to protect South Park from The Gua do not let them take our town to use it against Earth but I know you will free me George (disappear from view in pain)

In her office they were talking about the failed rescue of Mayor McDaniels from Mabus's gasp that Joshua is not pleased for letting Mabus go back to the safety of her own bunker that she should have been killed or taken as prisoner of war.

Eddie: There is three omega quatrains left that the invasion could be around the corner

Joshua: It could be gravely true that Mabus will launch the invasion any day now that you should kill Mabus right there that Mayor McDaniels can't be saved at all Foster that next time I will kill her to save the earth that is proved that Mabus can't be destroyed at all either in a gua husk or a living human that we have the enemy in our gasp but you let her go to the safety of the gua bunker so she can regenerated herself in the incubation chamber to make her much stronger and powerful.

Jordan: Joshua that is not an option to kill her that you will be like Mabus

Joshua: But on now I will be fighting this invasion on my own terms now on

A half hour later Cut to the underground bunker in the guahead's torch lit chamber that she was hearing Mabus's voice deep inside her mind that she has collapsed on her knees to the floor which she cradled her head in her lap feeling great pain inside her own head at that moment

Mabus:( his sinister voice is being heard inside her mind) You will pay for this Martha that you will crush you into nothing you thought that you can beat me with her quick wits but does not knows at this moment that my perfect vessel is growing inside you right now but for now you will feel great pain from me in next few days.

Mayor McDaniels: NNNOOO what it can't be true I can't be pregnant what you did to me you monster (Yelled out very loud in great protest for her pregnancy became reality that he used her body to give himself a stronger husk)

Mabus: For the time being that you continues to serves as my host for now until the other one come along (She rises up from the floor and Mabus has taken complete control over her mind and body once again) You are going to be my silent witness to watch my army destroy your lovely world in front of your own eyes very soon (As the chamber's doors closes behind her at that moment to restore her back in good health before the soon coming invasion on earth)

Later that night at the police station inside BarBrady's office he sat at his desk has buried his broken face in his arms that he loses his longtime secret love and the mother of his children to the possession of a very nasty alien menace who is controlling her body, now the worst part is that she is currently carrying the new permanent gestating body for the alien leader to live in inside her right now. He look at a picture of him, her and their two kids that he hides in his desk almost have tears in his eyes.

BarBrady: I promise you Martha I will free you and the baby from that monster's control which I have to do it myself (that is when he looked up and saw Johnson standing in the doorway right now)

Johnson: What baby that you are talking about BarBrady don't tell me that you gotten the mayor pregnant with that thing's new vessel right now

BarBrady: Yes it was last night before you and the councilors came over to plead for forgiveness with her that we had sex Johnson that the Vanguard is a fraud that used and divided us all that Martha knew about the threat which she did it to protect our town but now she has became our Martyr which she is silently trapped inside her own body with a planet conquering alien menace's life essence right now .Plus the evil alien antichrist Mabus used me and Martha to gave himself a much improved human vessel that was created from their combined DNA to conquer us all in.

Johnson: What the hell I'm had done that my own selfishness , pride and blindness has given my boss and friend her death sentence that I'm should listens to her in the first place.

BarBrady: Johnson we will get her back from these alien bastards I'm promised you and I'm know she will not give herself to him at all which she find Mabus very revolting.

A few days after in deep of the Colorado wilderness BarBrady was with Cade, Jordan and Eddie after the raven nation operators pick up on increasing gua activity after something crashed in the woods which it was a gua warship that is armed with a nuclear like warhead if set off leveled three states and killed over million people but the resistance will not let it happen

Eddie :( with energy locator device) this way the spike is getting high at the moment guys!

Foster: Well everyone get ready for a possible ambush at any moment (they all pull their guns out)

BarBrady: I'm know Martha will be here fighting at the front line with us you guys (They hide in heavily bushes where one black uniformed dressed gua with a helmet very similar to the Nazis)

Commander two: (speaking into intercom device to the gua command) Command we have recovers the warhead from the crash site

Woman's voice is heard: Mabus will be very pleased! (But acolytes were being shot down by an unknown sniper which you can the red glow from as they dissolved away it is when the sniper reveal themselves to them it was the rebellious Joshua)

Foster: Joshua why you are here for!

Joshua: The same reason that you all are do not let Mabus use the warhead against humanity but if you take the whole warhead that the gua will track you let disarm it . It is the problem Foster (Which he punch in some codes to disarm it and the software out of it that his former cohorts can't use it at all) Now they can't use it which it is futile to them

Jordan: Joshua is MJ still alive but is still controlled by Mabus at the moment

Joshua: Yes she is barely alive and still controlled by Mabus that he could be probing her mind to find the key members and cells of your group Jordan to take them all out!

Unknown to them that the gua stolen her unborn child from her to be placed inside a incubation chamber to grow a lot faster without it 's mother 's help to be ready to be fused with Mabus' essence but she is still under the dark lord 's control and do not known that she is no longer pregnant either

Cut to Cartman's house in his basement Dylan has calls on the boys for help to remove the aliens' secret weapon dubbed the hammer of Thor by the ancient humans that can deliver the entire gua army onto the earth's doorway in a brink of a eye . To hide it somewhere else so that Mabus can't get her hands onto it who is currently planning to launch the invasion in a week

Dylan : Guys we need to get that weapon out of the old Rogers Bros meat packing warehouse where I and my aunt hid it in there but now Mabus is after it if she get it kiss our planet goodbye

Kenny: Meaning invasion will hit us very hard when we have our pants down to our ankles Dylan

Kyle: So we take the hammer from its hiding place to keep it from that monster it will stall the launch the invasion for awhile

Cartman: Well I'm do not want to do this guys (looks very afraid for once in his young life) Oh not forget that the mayor who is just like Queen Akasha the evil vampire elder from Anne Rice vampires books who went on a murderous rampage across the world to make herself into a living god right now guys that is going on right now. That she will mow every life down that get in her way to get that fucking weapon into her hands.

Stan: Oh hell no Cartman you are not chickening out on us fat ass that you are going to help us to stop and possibly save Mayor McDaniels from that fucking evil alien monster's control!

Cartman: Okay then Stan I 'm will help to stop Mabus and the invasion

Kyle: Dylan we all are in to fight and save our planet from these fucking aliens

Flash to the same time at bunker inside the torch lighted chamber a gua commander came in here to tell Mabus that their locator has picked a high spike of energy up from an old rundown warehouse

Commander Tye: my lord one of our Osmoistists has picked a very high energy spike up within an old rundown warehouse inside the South Park city limits. (She stepped out of the misty chamber dressed in a black v -neck shirt, black leather pants and long plum frock coat with black flowers sewed in it.)

Mabus: This news makes me very happy at this moment we will wait until morning to claim the hammer which I will accompany you with your finest acolytes but for now we will wait. It will be a great gua victory against the humans.

The very next morning at the old rundown Roger Bros meat packing warehouse in the city's outskirts. The five boys arrived with shovels and book bags on their backs to find for the gua's secret super weapon and to hide it from Mabus and her minions.

Inside the condemned collapsing building in the middle of a large room which they went to the center of the room where on the crumbling floor has been pulled back to reveal a shallow covered hole in the earth. At that very moment the kids begins to dig the hole up only a few seconds later that they all hits something metal in the ground which Dylan pulled a heavy metal box with the boys ' help. Plus He has a spare key to the lock on the box it reveals the two handle steel hammers conjoined together laying inside the box he pick it up to placed it inside Cartman's bag

Dylan: You better protect that fucking hammer cartman to protect the earth if you don't instead of Mabus killing you I'm will do it myself fat ass

Cartman: Okay Dylan I will protect that fucking alien weapon so chill fucking out man (looking very afraid at the Goth kid right now)

All sudden Kenny came running toward them with a great fear has set in his face Mabus is here and she has a couple of armed alien bodyguards with her too. (They all went into hiding with the hammer)

Kenny: Mabus is fucking here and she has a couple armed bodyguards with her as well too guys!

Outside of the old ruined building a pair of two black SUVs were parked and Mabus was dressed in a tight black leather bomber jacket under it was a black turtleneck shirt and black leather pants along with black leather combat boots stepped forth in her black leather gloved hand was a sliver gua energy locator that she is being guarded by a four armed acolytes

Mabus: This way (all sudden she has stopped in her tracks sensed her husband and the men that he gathered from town) you looks for the hammer I have to face someone alone right now (She went off somewhere by herself at that moment, on the other side of the building that BarBrady and some of the men from town were armed are looking for the hammer for themselves to protect the earth from the gua's control) Jimbo and Ned were among this small out of the blue group with Jordan and Foster)

Foster: We need get the weapon before Mabus does

Jimbo: So Fellas are we ready to kick some space aliens 'assess back to outer space (with his rifle and Johnson who has a walking talkie to alert anyone of incoming danger after the armed men left the area unknown to Johnson that he was being watch all sudden he felt a ice cold tip of a gold plated pistol pointing at his head when he look up to see his possessed boss that she looks very powerful, stronger and comfortable with him inside her now standing there with a very murderous look on her face is Mabus is winning over her)

Mabus: Hello there Zachary Johnson I forget to thanked you for this body to use as my host right now I like it so much

Johnson: Mayor it's me Johnson you must fight him please I know you are still inside your own body please fight him (Where she push him down onto the hood of the car very hard at that moment that he felt very guilty that he was the cause of this matter)

Mabus: You don't look so hot right now Johnson who was on a great prideful ego trip it costs your friend and planet dearly and I can sensed the guilt that you have for what you had done to her that you can't take her suffering any more at all and where is my lover and the father of my new vessel at

Johnson: Getting your super secret weapon so you can't use it against us during the invasion Mabus (pointed his own pistol to his own boss's one of her breasts where the heart is at)

Mabus: An very typical human that you are Johnson that hammer will deliver my entire army onto your lovely planet's doorstep before you all can brink which it will make my plan of conquest goes much faster without waiting for my once governing council to decide when to attack. Oh if you kill this host body that I have to transfer my consciousness into you and use you as my host instead you do not want that to happen to feel her pain that she is having with me living you right now. You better start marching now or I will change my mind to kill you instead( which she force him to march in front of her that she is using him as a human shield right now)

Jordan: Cade I'm can't kill M.J. at all (With Foster which both of them have guns out doing their search out through the building)

Foster: Jordan we will find a way to get Mabus out of her body as I promised you

Jordan I remember when I'm was talking to MJ about her most worst fear which she say being trapped inside a Gua body now she is living it Cade

Foster: Jordan we get her back that Joshua says that the hammer is key to MJ's Freedom from Mabus' possession

Jordan: I hope that Joshua is clearly right about this.

Back inside the building in the old manager's office the boys hides inside the coat closet and Dylan hid the hammer inside a metal file cabinet which he locked it too then he gone into hiding at that moment

Inside one of many tunnels that dotted across town that BarBrady shot one of the armed acolytes in the back which he dissolved in front of him that brought the other men out

Jimbo: BarBrady are okay that we heard you shooting at something a few minutes ago.

BarBrady: Well it is dead now gentlemen let continue our search through this building and I bet you that Mabus is here too so do not shoot her at all because the mayor could be inside alive her own body.

Randy: Hey guys did you hear anything from Johnson lately to alert us.

Townsmen: No (looking at each other's faces that fears filled their faces at that moment)

Cut to another tunnel Johnson was annoying the shit of her at the moment which one of his comments stopped her in her tracks that she has him against the wall

Johnson: You are a fucking evil monster I hope that you will burns in hell after this is all over Mabus. (Silently wondering if she is still pregnant with that monster's gestating new body within her own body right now which the chief told him about their terrible secret)

Mabus: I don't believe in your kind's religiously mind control scheme that condemned burns in hell for their sins which I will shall create a hell on earth for your kind very soon human fool and you all think your precious faith will save you from death and suffering which you don't deserves to live and have this planet anymore (Putted her gloved hand on his chest to shock him with her powers which he look at her in fear and saw those evil yellow eyes with a hint of humanity is left in them that she resisting him to stop him from killing her top aide)

Johnson: Why you have come to our planet for any way, Mabus why you go pick another planet to destroy instead of earth.

Mabus: Because it is such very beautiful planet Johnson you are very right it should not be ravaged by war either or human careless that damaged it with deadly toxins and pollution too also hatred toward each other's gives me the advance to strike without notice . Let go now you human slime (grabbed him by his coat's collar to drag him. Down inside one of the old tunnels BarBrady walking through with his gun draw when he under a dim light from the sun that shines through the hole which he saw Mabus holding Johnson very close to her body to use him as her human shield and with her own pistol draw.)

BarBrady: Mabus let him go now or I will shoot your host that you will die with her (which Mabus viciously smiles at him)

Mabus: You can't kill this host body at all BarBrady you never have the courage to do it, Here you go I don't need of him anymore (pushed Johnson out of her way to escapes through the other connecting tunnel at that moment)

Johnson: George she is still alive inside that I can see it in her suffering eyes (Which the chief gone after her to chase her down in the tunnel)

A few seconds later she has the locator out which it is picking on the hammer's high energy field up upstairs that she went up there. The signal has brought her to the locked cabinet that the boys watch on in great horror at her who has a very evil smile has formed on her ruby red lips that is when She placed a gua explosive device on the cabinet and taken cover from the soon be blast.

Kabooom! Filled the room and shook the whole building at that moment she emerged from her hiding place to see the hammer still intact as one among of the twisted metal and rubble as she about to lean down to grabbed it the kids came out at her which Dylan grabbed it from her reach.

Dylan: You are not having this weapon at all Mabus (back away from his possessed aunt with the other boys)

Mabus: No You better give me that hammer you human brat right now or I'll make your aunt suffer from most unbearable pain that you can imagine (But Cartman and the other boys tackle her to the ground very hard) Let me go now you human brats.

Cartman: Come on guys let get her now (have her on the ground at that moment with the other kids' help as they were dressed in their superheroes attire Cartman as the coon ,Kyle as the human kite ,Stan as Tool shed and Kenny as Mysterion` )

Stan: Oh are you going to use you're sith lighting on us Mabus!(Know about her powers that she got from Mabus's possession over her body which some of the guahead's powers are visions ,energy blasts ,mind reading ,force lighting and killing powers)

Kenny: OOOHH just like The evil emperor from Star Wars Saga hey Mabus do you like to wear dark color hood cloaks too (As she rise from the ground which her black clothes was covered with dirt and has scratches on her face by Cartman's metal claws )

Kyle: Ah guys I think that thing inside her to like wears dark color hooded cloaks (Her eyes begins to glowing brightly yellow and out of her one hands from her fingertips was blue lighting power again but Mayor McDaniels controlling her hand to stop Mabus from killing them with his lighting powers) Dude it's the mayor resisting his control to protect us from his powers!

Mayor McDaniels: No you will not kill them which I don't let you do it Mabus (But he quickly taken control over her once again)

Dylan: No you are playing mind games with us Mabus and you are not getting this weapon either (All sudden BarBrady appear behind the boys with his gun draw at his own possessed wife as she threw the kids off her at that very second) No uncle George don't do it please that she is still alive within don't shoot her that is Mabus wants you to do!(Holding the conjoined hammers in his hands which it begins to glow very brightly and a portal begins to open)

BarBrady: You better back off from that fucking hammer or it will end here with her Mabus I mean it this time!(His pistol draws at her who has a very wicked smile on her lips right now).

Mabus: I don't think that you going to do kill me, You can't kill her that you loves her too much and she loves you too .What you want to do spill her blood on this ground and watch her dies in front of you that you can't kills this flesh BarBrady (All sudden a portal open up to the bunker within the room she is about to enter the vortex that is when he shot her in the arm which she fell on the ground that she yelled out in agony that Dylan and the boys thought that she was dead then she sat up from the dirt ground with around her eye sockets were glowing bright red and black veins branched out from there suddenly a bright white light came out of her eyes and mouth which the force sent her flying backward onto the ground the light gone into the portal taking the hammer with it then the portal closed.

Stan: UH oh my god you killed Mayor McDaniels!

Kyle: You Bastards!

They all went to her side at that very moment that is when she opens her eyes that they has notices Mabus's evil presence has strangely left her body at last that she has her own body back to herself once again. She slowly sat up with her gloved hand lay against her temple trying to remember what happened to her which they saw no more dark circles around her eye sockets or the evil glow in her eyes either no more.

Dylan: Aunt Mary I think the weapon of the aliens had something to do with pulling the life-force of Mabus out of you for good

Stan: (did not hear Dylan's statement) Hey what happened to Mabus's life-force which it left her body for all sudden?

Kyle: I think it gone through the portal dude and he taken the weapon with him

Kenny: So it was a great trade off to the resistance to give the hammer to the aliens which they gave Mayor McDaniels back to us

Mayor McDaniels: George thank god it is good to see you at last I thought that I will never see you again during this horrible never ending nightmare with him living inside me. (She hugged her husband very tightly at that moment and crying too where she has collapsed in his arms) And god damn it why did you shoot me in the fucking arm which it fucking hurts right now (Saw the flesh wound on her left arm)

BarBrady: I know Martha I'm sorry but you were a complete psycho with Mabus inside you which I did it to protect you and now it is all over now that he will not be torturing you any more at all (That he had hidden her against her will pregnancy that he had partake in with Mabus that night from her, when is the time is right he will tell her not now which she is re covering from her very traumatic event that she had.)

Mayor McDaniels: Can we just go home which I don't to be seen in public like this at all George. (But the chief know they have shoot their way out to escaped the gua forces)

BarBrady: Martha are you ready to shoot some gua for revenge right now (But Kenny as Mysterion came up with a better plan to fake her as Mabus is being taken as a prisoner by the resistance and the alien still thinks she is their leader to let them go)

Kenny: Mayor McDaniels and Chief BarBrady I had a plan used the mayor as a decoy for Mabus that we has taken her as prisoner which they will still thinks as she is their evil leader.

Cartman (whispering to Kyle's ear) I wonder she is still carrying the developing epitome of all evil inside her right now.

Kyle: oh just shut the fuck up Cartman not right now that she have been through hell a enough already(in a low whisper)

Mayor McDaniels: George the kid is clearly right on this plan doesn't forget the fact that Mabus is the spearhead of the second Wave put your handcuffs on me now!(Which her husband put his handcuffs on her whom he did not lock completely)

Only a few seconds later down in the open room that the mayor acting as Mabus with evil hissing sounding voice while him was still in her body with the boys in their superhero attire on each side of her and the chief.

Commander: Acolytes back off now the humans has lord Mabus in their possession right now. (He saw the fake Guahead jerking around to get lose on her captors while walking toward them)

Mayor McDaniels faking as Mabus: Let me go now you slimy human scum you and this town will pay for this too.

Johnson :( Draw his pistol at the alien soldier) you better you fucking alien bastard don't try to do anything so your master will regret it.

Around at their SUVs BarBrady unhands cuff his head superior and wife who is getting in the front seat with the kids are in the back along with Johnson and the chief rode off very quickly with their envoy to flees from the alien soldiers

Johnson: Welcome back boss which I 'm so sorry which we should listens to you in the first place mayor please forgive me we did not know that you were silently trapped inside your own body with that monster.

Mayor McDaniels: Well Johnson I'm will deal with you and the council later on but we must stop Mabus and The Gua launching the invasion in Three days gentlemen

The very next morning at city hall inside the private council chambers that the council has voted to withdraw their support for the Vanguard Group's bill as Johnson told them as the truth that to divide them all it was a scam to get to Mayor McDaniels for their true leader can taken her as a host.

Mr. Mackey: Is this monster still living her body right now mmmkay

Johnson: No the being has left her body yesterday I' m don't know that she is going be in at all today.

Skeeter: This town has the strangely shit happening around here on a daily basis (everyone just looks at each other's very funny)

Mr. Valmer: That bill measurement from the vanguard Group was a scam all long to divide us all on it to breaks her strong mental psyche down it can take her over very easy without us knowing about it.

: Oh did we forget about you people's cut throat actions toward her while this thing was living inside her body controlling her mind and she suffered very miserable pain inside of her while you all were on your cruel ego trip at that time to attack her on a senseless bill that turned out to be a fraud people for that thing move around unseen in her body.

Randy: Greez Debbie you proved your point on our selfish behavior these last few weeks for mistreating our mayor like an evil bitch that proved to be true in not part of her at all we are sorry.

Mrs. Testaburger: You all do not to do any ass kissing to me at all it is the mayor to beg for forgiving right now

Gerald: I think if she was here today that she is possibly still pissed off with us at the moment that she was silently trapped inside her own body with that thing which we were on ego trips.

Later that night at the mayor 's mansion inside the master bedroom and dreaming Mayor McDaniels was sprawled out on her queen sized bed which she is tossing and turning vary wildly as her nightmare takes a hold of her she clearly seeing a brunch of white coated empiricists and armed black uniformed acolytes standing there , in the middle of the lab was a large incubator chamber stands and one of the empiricists pushed a button to Hyergrowth a developing baby inside at that moment which it begins to grows very fast to a child to a full grown male within seconds. They open the hatch out an orange membrane sticks out with a muscular arm ripping it apart.

All gua in the room salute their reborn in the flesh leader: Hail Mabus!

Female empiricist: Mabus we are here to serve you (He revealed his face that he looks both of the mayor and BarBrady in the face with the mayor's hazel color eyes and The chief's hair color A memory back to her that she was forced to made love to her own husband for his DNA for the guahead's stronger husk to being created from their combined DNA)

That is when she woke up in a heavy sweat and screams out loud like a banshee at that very moment that is when she is realized that she was violated against her will which that monster used her body to give himself a better husk to contains his very powerful life-force in which she begins to cradle her head in her arms with a great misery and fear at that moment. Which BarBrady have her in his arms to comfort her?

Mayor McDaniels: They had created a much stronger human husk to contain that son of bitch in. Little flashbacks are coming back to me which I was in bed making love to you George which it was not me at all. Mabus he looks both of us in the face which the husk was growing inside a large incubator chamber unit that I saw it if I was there George.

BarBrady: (that is when that dreadful secret has come back to haunt him and that is the time had to come he came cleaned about it to her at that moment) I'm know how that husk was made while Mabus was still inside your body we had sex that is how the vessel was made from us Martha that Mabus used us both. I think it was all planned by Mabus and the Gua which that Mabus used your body to get you impregnated with his stronger husk by me. Which I remember when you were still under his control that he tortured me in front of you inside your own office which you were pregnant that Mabus say that he foresaw our union as the key to create his powerful vessel for him.

Mayor McDaniels: OH Uh my god what had we had done I personally going to put a bullet into Walter Maxwell's skull and other gua too for this crime. (To get dress in plain civilian clothes to face Maxwell off)

Later that night cut to The Vanguard Group's parking lot garage Walter Maxwell was leaving for the bunker until he was caught off guard by Johnson and the council at that moment but they were been watched at that moment.

Johnson: Mr. Maxwell we need to speak with you right now. (That Mayor McDaniels was in the darkness to hide out with a sniper rifle in her gasp which her inner raven nation soldier has come back again for revenge that the aliens did to her)

Mr. Maxwell: I can't right now that I have to be at somewhere in an hour I am sorry.

Randy: We all know what you are fucking aliens planning to take over the earth you used us all for your plans!

All sudden Maxwell's face has shown his true alien nature to them all at that moment ready to snaps Johnson's neck but a red light dot land on his arm from a sniper rifle which he was shot in the arm. The person revealed themselves it was Mayor McDaniels in a short black leather jacket, green shirt and blue jeans with her gun out along with Cade Foster and Jordan Radcliffe

Mayor McDaniels: Oh I 'm so sorry for ruining your private meeting Mr. Maxwell that I'm back in charge without your leader controlling me at all no more now I'm presiding over it now that I want you tell them everything gua (point her pistol at him)

Johnson: Mayor is that really you (looking very happy when he saw his boss standing there with a gun)

The other Raven Nation operators chained Maxwell up to a cement column which Foster begins to speak to the Gua about Mabus's plans for South Park

Foster: What are Mabus's plans for this town Gua? (With Mayor McDaniels has her pistol pointed at his head) IF you don't talk I will let her shoot you whom she wants your head right now.

Maxwell: The reasons is why humans why we needs South Park for its high energy levels of Quartz and limestone in the area will help us with the download of the gua army onto Earth that is why Mabus needs your body for to get around the town government to get the city under the gua control without any notice and many other reasons that I can't speak about it at all it is a top gua secret. (Know about her stolen unborn baby which Mabus is currently reside inside right now)

Mayor McDaniels: Foster can I just shoot him for the hell of it which I 'm in the mood for it or better thought let give him salt for the payback that the injections and cruel medical treatments that I'm gotten while I'm was under his master's control.

Eddie: Well MJ it is a good thing that I'm have a large containment on me right now at this point I'm going to be pleased about this.

Jordan: Let her do it and show the local councilors what they are dealing with. (McDaniels gently grabbed the large salt containment outta of Eddie's hand)

Mayor McDaniels: Foster opens the bastard's mouth now and the payback is going to be a bitch for you gua

Maxwell: Not salt you damn human bitch!(Which Foster forcibly opens his mouth to let McDaniels pour salt down his throat then begun to speak the gua tongue and his face transformed with the reddish ripple appear under his face)

Mayor McDaniels: I'm do not speak Gua anymore!

Randy: Salt can be use against these aliens and for what reasons mayor

Foster: Salt is just like heroin to them which they become easily addicted to it and also to reveal their alien nature that is weaken from the effects councilor.

Skeeter: Damn maybe we should created a bullet that created for them with salt implanted inside it (Then Tobias gone into convulsions all sudden he dissolved in reddish acid puddle in front of their own eyes)

Jordan: We don't have much time anyway that Mabus has his weapon now and the invasion is three days away.

Very next morning at city hall in the council chambers that Mayor McDaniels was there wearing her normal green business pant suit and had her small circular gold medal on her white blouse's collar is seated with Officer BarBrady telling her account of her possession state to the council that only thing she left out is her forced union with BarBrady that night that resulted Mabus's new husk being created.

Mayor McDaniels: I can't remember a lot of things happened like my eyes being cover by dark blindfold while controlled by Mabus.

Skeeter: Jesus Christ he pretends to being you to get around us unseen mayor which he made you into an one evil bitch in dark color clothes

Randy: We thought that you were still mighty pissed off with us about that bill that we did not know that you were possessed which that monster played you very well mayor

Linda: That evil thing duped us all believing it is you which it destroy the command center for some reason unseen and killed the guard by your hands

Mayor McDaniels: Don't remain me about it at all which I killed a person and almost Johnson and BarBrady with this monster living inside me by my own hands which I fought for control to tried to stopped him.

Mr. Mackey: Mayor please does not feel guilty about yourself at all it's not your fault that you were not you at that time mmmkay. (The mayor just rolled her eyes at his comment)

Mayor McDaniels: But Mackey you did not have not to share your body with it and subjected to cruel medical treatments against your will to restore your body back into good health from its energy that is like radiation to you and your body which I was in hell.

Mrs. Testaburger: Wait a minute that fucking bill that Vanguard brought to us which it divides us all ,IT was all set up to weaken your strong mental will so their leader can take you over in very much easier way to make us turn against you that we do not know about the actual truth.

Gerald: But there is bad news that aliens got their weapon and invasion is right around the corner my friends!

Mayor McDaniels: You are very right Gerald they got their weapon back and traded me back to the resistance. That I was no longer needed for The Gua and Mabus no more which the son of bitches got what they wanted.

BarBrady: But we need to stop them from invading the earth and turning us into their slaves before Mabus begins to download his army onto earth that 19 million people will die in the first day of the global invasion alone which we must fight to survive to attain the earth as our home

Finally on the day of the invasion to begins the resisters were in the bunker that lay under the town's location to stopped Mabus and his minions succeeds with their plans that they all woke up in a tube like containment s with wires attached to their heads which they pull it off and kicked the glass out and the whole gua army's empty husks are in place and Mayor McDaniels felted Mabus's Presence inside her head that she has still kind of mental link to The alien antichrist suddenly she is bleeding from her nose again and they figured out that Mabus need Foster to complete the download

Joshua: The gua army for the second wave it is at our doorsteps at the moment, this amount of many husks to grow in labs for many years in secret.

Foster: The invasion from the above without knowing about it

Mayor McDaniels: And Mabus is in here I can feel him right now that I think I still mentality linked to him Foster (putting her hand on her temple and their whereabouts which Mabus is trying to read her mind which she blocked as she wiped the blood off)

Jordan: MJ you are still mental linked to Mabus where he is right now.

BarBrady: that could be bad or good in case that Mabus could be reading her mind to pinpoint where we at right now.

Mayor McDaniels: Yes he is trying to read my mind but I blocking him and can sensed him in the download room as we speak

inside the downloading room Mabus was dressed in his traditional charcoal gray hooded robes and place the hammer over the large orange glowing orb containing the Gua army inside.

Mabus: Today is the ending the puny human race as the dominated race of earth as the second Wave to usher the rule of The Gua in begins.

Outside of the hallway the resisters has mow the invaders down like growing problematic weeds in a yard But the Invaders has surrounds them with their weapons and took them before Mabus that when they broke free from the aliens gasp and took their guns from them plus shot them all.

Female commander: My lord they has overwhelmed our forces right now and just passed through the security points.

Mabus; It is can't be true which it means that the resistance is using my mother's mental link to me to get to me that I must have the hammer now (he took his robe off to revealed his black leather jumpsuit very similar to the mayor wore and grabbed the hammer from the download device to use it against the humans)

All sudden they broke into the room and open fire on the gua but the bullets bounced off from Mabus's body and he use his energy blast powers on them which they all on the ground at that moment)

Foster: The invasion is over you have fail Mabus you can't do the download without me.

Mabus: It seem we has reached a full agreement subject 117.

Eddie :( Has the orb of the gua army ready to smash it) Expect I've gotten your army you freaking son of bitch you try anything I'll smash this orb.

Mabus: You did anything that I asked you to do obtaining info on the hammer, exposing the Raven Nation and Mayor McDaniels out in the open and delivering these resisters to me that you are one of our best Osmoistists until you started to believe your cover as a human 117.

Mayor McDaniels: You son of bitch how dare you to used me (looked very shocked on that revelation about to go for Foster but her husband stopped her in her tracks)

Mabus: Well mother do you really wants to know why I wanted to used your body as a host for in the first place. Because you had became an immortal yourself after you tried killed yourself during the hippie jam fest a few years ago do you remember that is the one of reasons that I needed you for the immortal gene that is hidden away in your blood to be combined with my father 's own DNA on that night to impregnated you with my perfect husk for me to live in which it was in my visions foreseen your union to my father will bring forth me into the world long before I'm captured you to put my plan into action while I'm was you to get South Park under Gua control and you humans can't destroy me at all now ! (Laughs evilly)

Mayor McDaniels: You monster and Mabus you are no son to me at all, you knew all along that I'm had the demon seed locked up inside my own body waiting for you to possessed me and to released it on the world and forced me to had sex with your father that you are still a evil son of bitch I 'm going to kill you myself! (spoke out very angry but BarBrady hold her by one of her arms)

Foster: (thinking to himself and spoke out loud) you are lying to me Mabus I'm not Gua I'm the chosen human to stop you and your armies from destroying our planet.

Mabus: Think about it with your seamless past on a mission to gain followers to become the false messiah chosen for the operation twice blessed that you play the part in great perfection I know the gua inside you stand with me to begin the conquest of earth.

Eddie: it is not true man he is playing with you (Foster turned around to shot everyone in the room unknown that McDaniels and BarBrady are wearing their bullet proof vest s under their fighting clothes which they play dead))

Mabus: Your journey through this wretched world comes to this one purpose now join me 117 and initiate the download of the second wave. Show them what you believe in 117 together we can wield the full power of the hammer on the humans. (All sudden Foster start to punches Mabus in the face then grabbed the hammer from its holder which Mabus has his hand resting AGAINST the orb that Foster slammed the hammer onto Mabus's hand and smash the orb that that Mabus's husk crumbling into ash and red light beams burst out of his body then transformed into a skeleton which it crumbled away in the wind)

The invasion is halted without any army or leadership at all and Foster gone to everyone to healed with the hammer but the mayor and chief rise up from the ground which Foster was dumbfounded when he saw them at that moment)

Foster: I thought I'm shot you both in the heart but the invasion is over and Mabus is dead at last we got them at last (re healing rest of them with the hammer)

McDaniels: Well we both have bullet proof vests on right now so we play dead that you can get Mabus under your trust Foster.

Jordan: What happened!

Eddie: I thought that you have turned to the dark side of the force Foster.

Foster: I'm have to fake being as a gua to get to very closer to Mabus and gain his trust before I'm able deliver the death blow onto him that is why I'm have to shoot you all.

Joshua: I mourning the loss of these gua's souls within this orb right now (standing by the broken large orb looking broken and sad)

Later that day out in the woods on a dirt road outside of town limits there sits two cars it was Jordan, Eddie, and Joshua along with Mayor McDaniels who is dressed in her normal everyday green pant suit with long black trench coat next to BarBrady and waiting for Foster's return from a another timeline to see his long time dead wife name Hannah who the Gua killed and framed him for her murder which it sparked Cade's Journey to fight against the aliens and built the resistance in her memory. All sudden a portal opens up that is when Foster emerged from it in his suit and the conjoined hammers in his hand

Foster: Jordan I have finally gotten the closure I needed to say goodbye to Hannah at last. (Which his new lover hugged him)

Jordan: Foster Justice been served for Hannah at last and we can rest easy at night now that the Gua has been stopped.

Eddie: Here we go Foster (Quickly grabbed the hammers with a white cloth to wrap around to protect the device)

Mayor McDaniels: Thank god it is finally over I'm greatly relieved when Mabus left my body that the unbearable pain and silence was starting to eat at me but I'm very happy that Karma came back at the son of bitch. (Remembering the pain and her against will pregnancy was caused by him)

Eddie: I wonders Joshua that what those Gua back on Abell 2029 are rethinking not try to invade Earth ever again because without leadership is gone now that they are nothing

Joshua: I don't know what will be happening Eddie that Mabus and the gua army are destroyed that I know that remaining divisions are possible being ordered go home

Cade: But for now we should enjoy the rest of our lives now guys.

Mayor McDaniels: Well I 'm going back to town which a victory celebration is going on right now which you guys are invited to it. (They got into their cars to return to South Park to join in the victory against the gua celebration right now which in the suv which BarBrady was driving while Mayor McDaniels sits in the front passenger seat)

BarBrady: Martha I glad I have gotten you back to your old self but one thing I missed the sexy side that Mabus brought out of you while he was you (Mayor McDaniels just gave him a dirty look)

Mayor McDaniels: What!, Oh come on George it was not me at all which it was Mabus using me to have sex with you to create his stronger human host from our combined DNA which he known about our love and affection for each other and taken on my lovely personality to fake as me to get around town unseen too.

BarBrady: I'm very sorry to bring it back up again Martha!(She gently laid her head on his shoulder at that moment)

Mayor McDaniels: Sometimes you can be such pain in my ass George Richard BarBrady!(After the failed invasion Jordan and Foster set up a happy home life together in South Park along with Joshua and Eddie!

The End!


End file.
